


Медленная жизнь

by MetropolisDC2019



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetropolisDC2019/pseuds/MetropolisDC2019
Summary: Катастрофы, предательства, сделки с совестью. Обычные будни лидера Лиги Справедливости.





	Медленная жизнь

** 18 июня, Сторожевая башня **

В космосе всегда было темно, ход суток отмечали только приборы. Сейчас бортовые часы показывали 6:00 по восточноамериканскому стандартному времени – утро, пора проверять оборудование. Не то чтобы это было необходимо, электроника и сама отлично справлялась, просто это были редкие минуты, когда Калдур не чувствовал себя говорящей головой.

Его выбрали лидером Лиги Справедливости семь месяцев назад. Сначала все выглядело повышением, пока Калдур не понял, что его роль – быть председателем на собраниях и произносить подсказанную Бэтменом или Дианой речь. Когда ему было шестнадцать и он командовал компанией сложных подростков, у него и то было больше влияния.

Системы жизнеобеспечения работали нормально. Калдур посмотрел на уровень кислорода в воздухе и среднюю температуру внутри и за бортом; затем проверил работу солнечных батарей, отрегулировал уровень освещения.

– Уровень искусственной гравитации – 0,9 g, в норме, – отчитывался бортовой компьютер. Нежный мелодичный голос напоминал Калдуру автоответчики в сервисных центрах. Вас обязательно соединят со специалистом, не вешайте трубку, ваш звонок очень важен для нас.

Интересно, каково приходится тем девушкам, которые надиктовывают эти фразы? Наверняка их узнают, стоит им только открыть рот.

– Сила солнечного ветра – 0,5 метров в секунду, – продолжил компьютер, и Калдур закончил с ней хором: – В норме.

Слон, несший вахту у зета-портала, хихикнул. Калдур бросил на него сердитый взгляд и вернулся к панели управления.

– Полный оборот по орбите совершен за восемь шесть четыре…

– …ноль ноль запятая, – подхватил Калдур. Все цифры до и после запятой он успел выучить в первые два месяца. Кто запрограммировал Сторожевую башню считать сутки в секундах до четвертого знака после запятой? Не иначе как Бэтмен. – ноль ноль два три.

– …шесть три, – объявил компьютер, – секунды.

– Командир! – радостно влез Слон. – Она сказала «шесть», а не «два»! Слышь, командир?

Калдур моргнул. В нежном чириканье компьютера ему послышалась издевка. Но не мог же он ошибиться? Эти «запятая ноль ноль два три» семь месяцев были неизменны.

– Слышу, – буркнул он и запустил сообщение на повтор. На грудь как будто что-то надавило, мешая дыханию: Калдур узнал мышечный спазм, признак грядущей тревоги.

– Полный оборот по орбите совершен… – послушно начал компьютер. Слон, заинтересовавшись, подошел поближе. – …ноль шесть три секунды.

– Вчера время оборота было другое, – пробормотал Калдур и прикусил язык: не хватало только за это оправдываться. Тем более перед Слоном!

Слон был родом из Атлантиды, но бурные воды сначала прибили его к флоту Черной Манты, а потом и к Лиге Справедливости. В бытность свою бойцом Черной Манты он состоял в личном отряде Калдура. Когда Манту разгромили, Слона вместе со всеми товарищами должны были отдать под трибунал, но после долгих разбирательств и вмешательства Калдура все-таки оставили при командире. Теперь солдаты этого бывшего легиона смерти караулили зета-порталы в Зале Справедливости и Сторожевой башне, дежурили по кухне и в центре связи, таскались за Калдуром на официальные приемы, с переменным успехом изображая телохранителей, – и чувствовали себя абсолютно счастливыми.

Никто из них звезд с неба не хватал. Слон, впрочем, даже среди товарищей выделялся незамутненностью сознания и наивностью почти как у Форреста Гампа, но Калдур ценил его не за острый ум. Слон был ему предан. Для него Калдур был командиром и лидером, и Слон готов был идти за него в огонь и в воду.

Пойдут ли за ним члены Лиги, Калдур сильно сомневался.

– …запятая ноль ноль шесть три… – зашел компьютер на третий круг.

– Все-таки шесть, – констатировал Слон. Калдур одарил его выразительным взглядом, на который Слон не обратил ровным счетом никакого внимания. – Может, она это, тормознула? Ну, станция? Знаешь, командир, как оно бывает?

– Не знаю, – отрезал Калдур. – И Сторожевая башня не может «тормознуть», это тебе не легковушка. Ее положение зафиксировано на орбите над определенной точкой земной поверхности, и скорость полета синхронизируется с оборотом Земли вокруг своей оси.

Слон чуть слышно вздохнул. По лицу было видно, как он сочувствует своему командиру, начисто лишенному воображения.

– Ну мало ли, что зафиксировано? – сказал он. – А тут взяла и тормознула. Мало ли, почему. Это всего-то какие-то «шесть» вместо «два». Или, может, Земля чутка замедлилась. Всякое же бывает, разве нет?

Нет, собирался ответить Калдур – но не успел. Заработал зета-портал: воронка внутри железного обруча вспыхнула золотом, и из глубины шагнула знакомая фигура. Слон, который должен был дежурить у портала, встрепенулся.

– Стой, кто идет! – заорал он и потряс оптической винтовкой. Калдур рассеянно подумал о том, насколько это безопасно – давать Слону оружие. С одной стороны, конечно, обшивка Сторожевой башни выдержит даже прямое попадание, с другой – кто будет платить за ремонт?

М’ганн, появившаяся из воронки, вздрогнула и попятилась.

– Распознавание: Мисс Марсианка, Б ноль пять, – невозмутимо отрапортовал компьютер.

Слон, разглядев гостью, тут же перестал бряцать оружием и расплылся в широкой улыбке. М’ганн он любил, глубоко и преданно, хотя и без надежды на взаимность. И даже то, что у М’ганн был жених-наполовину криптонец, который вполне мог и морду набить, на Слона не действовало.

– Все в порядке, – сообщил он Калдуру счастливым голосом, – это Мисс Марсианочка!

М’ганн скривилась. Она потратила почти два года на то, чтобы научить Слона называть ее правильно, но успеха так и не добилась.

– Привет, Слон, – буркнула она.

Окрыленный ее вниманием, Слон заулыбался еще шире.

– Станция сегодня ночью тормознула, – сообщил он, вальяжно опираясь о пульт в опасной близости от панели управления. Судя по лицу М’ганн, в голове у нее сейчас крутились не самые приятные шутки со словом «тормоз». – Командир только что проверял. Облетела Землю за ноль ноль чего-то там шесть секунды вместо ноль ноль чего-то там два.

М’ганн перевела взгляд на Калдура и выразительно приподняла бровь. Последнее время они редко пользовались ментальной связью – в основном из-за Калдура, он никак не мог настроиться на стабильный контакт, а мысленный обмен репликами все чаще заканчивался головной болью и странными приступами удушья – но тут никакого чтения мыслей не требовалось. М’ганн хотела знать, что за бред она только что услышала.

– Слон, иди на пост, – предложил Калдур и прикрикнул, когда тот открыл рот, намереваясь поспорить: – Живо! Шагом марш!

Слон понурился и поплелся к порталу. М’ганн посторонилась, пропуская его, и подошла к Калдуру.

– Станция тормознула? – тихим, но выразительным тоном переспросила она.

Калдур четвертый раз запустил повтор сообщения. М’ганн бесстрастно прослушала череду цифр. Шестерка в конце ни о чем ей не говорила.

– Вчера полный оборот по орбите был выполнен быстрее, – пояснил Калдур. – Третий знак после запятой был другим. Двойка. Станция замедлилась на четыре… четыре… сотые, нет, тысячные секунды?

– Ерунда, – отмела М’ганн. – Станция не могла замедлиться, она движется вокруг земной оси вместе с Землей.

– Да, именно, но третий знак…

– Калдур, – она мягко положила руку на его локоть, заглянула в глаза, – перестань. Где-то засбоила электроника, никакой катастрофы. Не волнуйся, я все проверю, завтра будет тебе твой третий знак после запятой. Что там тебе нужно? Двойка?

Калдур отвернулся, потер глаза ребром ладони. Заставил лицо расслабиться. М’ганн просто заботилась о нем – не позволяла паранойе взять верх над здравым смыслом.

– Да, – через силу произнес он. – Двойка. Станция совершает полный оборот по орбите за восемьсот шестьдесят четыре тысячи запятая ноль ноль два три секунды. Найди, пожалуйста, где в электронике сбой, и завтра я хочу снова услышать эти цифры.

– Конечно, – улыбнулась М’ганн. – Так и будет. Ну, какие еще новости, кроме четырех тысячных секунды?

М’ганн была права: глупо придавать такое значение мелочам. Она была права, он ошибался. Калдуру пришлось повторить это про себя три или четыре раза, прежде чем он сумел переключиться.

– Диана вчера вечером подготовила отчет о миссии на Ране. Дела идут из рук вон плохо.

** 26 июня, Сторожевая башня **

«Встретимся в 6:00 по восточноамериканскому стандартному в Сторожевой башне», – написала М’ганн. Калдур перечитал сообщение дважды и убрал смартфон, тщетно пытаясь справиться с нарастающей тревогой.

Он был на станции без двух минут шесть. М’ганн уже ждала его у пульта управления, и по ее лицу Калдур понял, что хороших новостей он сегодня не услышит.

– Я получил твое сообщение, – сказал он вместо приветствия. – Ты проверила приборы, так?

М’ганн вздохнула и потерла висок.

– Может быть, перейдем на ментальную связь? – предложила она, покосившись на Слона, снова дежурившего у зета-портала. Калдур почувствовал себя еще хуже, чем раньше. От одного только предложения связаться телепатически заломило переносицу.

– Не стоит, – сказал он. – Так что с приборами?

– Я все проверила. Дважды. Даже Бэбс попросила посмотреть…

– Ты подключила к этому Бэбс?! – зашипел Калдур. Барбара Гордон, бывшая Бэтгерл, ушла из Команды год назад после ранения и теперь работала с Найтвингом. Семейный бэт-подряд. Калдур с легким беспокойством ждал того времени, когда к ним присоединится Тим.

М’ганн закатила глаза.

– Просто попросила ее проверить, нет ли багов в системе! Я ничего не сказала ей, даже доступа к данным не давала, только к операционке. Калдур, перестань, ну пожалуйста. Это же Бэбс, пусть она ушла, но она все равно на нашей стороне. Неужели ты ей не доверяешь?

– Я никому не доверяю, – буркнул Калдур и отвернулся к мониторам.

Рано или поздно все люди, которым он доверял, или бросали его, как Артемида, или пытались им манипулировать, как Найтвинг. Ну, или умирали – как Уолли Уэст. Или все вместе. Так поступила Тула: сначала бросила, потом погибла, так что Калдуру было о чем вспомнить. Из всех старых друзей у него осталась одна только М’ганн, и он ни за что не признался бы вслух, что даже от нее он каждую минуту ждет подвоха.

– Ну да, конечно, – хмыкнула М’ганн и выразительно глянула на Слона, который созерцал звезды за бортом и меланхолически ковырял в зубах. Почувствовав ее взгляд, он обернулся и помахал им рукой. Калдур в ответ показал Слону кулак.

– Ладно, ты даже Бэбс позвала, и что? Удалось найти неполадку?

– Нет, – ответила М’ганн. – Нет никакой неполадки. Бортовой компьютер работает идеально, как часы. Лучше, чем часы. Ни я, ни Бэбс даже намека на ошибку не нашли. Калдур, это не Сторожевая башня. Дело в Земле.

Калдур схватил её за локоть и потащил за собой вглубь станции. Сразу за центральным залом начинались лаборатории и тренировочные площадки, а за ними, в маленькой неприметной нише, располагалась дверь в кабинет главы Лиги. Обстановка была спартанской: пугающих размеров письменный стол со встроенной клавиатурой, стеллаж и два кресла, обитые черной экокожей. Одну стену полностью занимал иллюминатор – вероятно, чтобы обитатель кабинета смотрел на далекие светила и вспоминал о тщете всего сущего, – а в противоположную были встроены мониторы. Первое, что сделал Калдур, получив кабинет в наследство, это проверил все углы на предмет потайного хода из Бэт-пещеры. Хода не оказалось, но кабинетом Калдур все равно пользовался только в экстренных случаях. Не хотел портить собой идеальный бэт-интерьер.

Сейчас случай был экстренный.

– Что значит "дело в Земле"?

М’ганн присела на одно из черных кресел. Выглядели они страшновато, но о комфорте Бэтмен позаботился – сидеть было удобно.

– Замедление Земли – естественный процесс, – начала она. – Воздействие других небесных тел, разбегание Вселенной, постепенный переход кинетической энергии в тепловую и ее рассеивание.

– Я тоже в юности читал книжки по популярной астрономии, М’ганн, ближе к делу!

– Что значит "тоже"? – обиделась М’ганн. – Земля замедляется примерно на две и четыре десятых миллисекунды в сотню лет. Это двадцать четыре тысячных миллисекунды в год. Не всякий прибор засечет. Да почти никакой, на самом деле... Датчики Сторожевой башни фиксируют изменения до десятых долей миллисекунды и автоматически корректируют движение станции. В нормальных условиях Земля должна была замедлиться на одну десятую миллисекунды за несколько лет. Сейчас она замедлилась на четыре миллисекунды за неделю.

"Это много?" – хотел спросить Калдур и не стал. Это было много.

– Если все так пойдет и дальше, – продолжила М’ганн, – то через несколько лет сутки увеличатся сначала на секунду, потом – на пару минут, потом это невозможно станет скрывать. А потом Земля станет вращаться так медленно, что начнется экологическая катастрофа. Сначала начнет рушиться экосфера, потому что ни растения, ни животные не смогут приспособиться к условиям. Потом – пересыхание океанов, снижение гравитации, потеря атмосферы...

Они доживут до конца света, неожиданно понял Калдур. Кто знает, возможно, Уолли здорово повезло погибнуть до всей этой истории.

– Почему это происходит? Что вдруг случилось?

– Не знаю.

– Но должна же быть какая-то зацепка! Возможно, какие-то катаклизмы, процессы в ядре, или, скажем, влияние Силы Скорости... Или наоборот, вмешательство из космоса. Земля не могла просто взять и вдруг решить, что пора сбросить скорость!

М’ганн всплеснула руками:

– Калдур! Я понятия не имею, что произошло, откуда мне знать, какие там процессы идут в земном ядре?! Я не геолог, я лидер команды трудных подростков-супергероев и нянька на полставки! – Она замолчала, прикрыв глаза, и он увидел, как она на самом деле напугана новостями. – Калдур... Что нам делать?

Сейчас нельзя было говорить "не знаю", и он отвернулся к иллюминатору. Из глубин космоса подмигивала красным глазом Бетельгейзе. Вот она, тщета всего сущего.

– Надо сообщить Лиге, – наконец сказал Калдур.

Отражение М’ганн в стекле кивнуло.

– Я тогда пойду домой. Коннор еще не знает.

– Нет! – рявкнул Калдур, заставив ее вздрогнуть. – Не говори ему ни в коем случае!

– Что это? Паранойя? – поинтересовалась М’ганн. Было видно, как она сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не закатить глаза. – Ты же сам только что сказал, что нужно сообщить Лиге. Или ты рассчитываешь рассказать только взрослым, а от молодняка хранить тайну? Так мы с Коннором уже подросли, если ты не заметил.

Калдур стиснул зубы. Да, наверное, это была паранойя – никак иначе он не мог объяснить свой порыв. Но, в конце концов, могут у супергероя быть маленькие причуды?

– Просто подожди до завтра, хорошо? – сказал он вслух. – Завтра я всем объявлю о катастрофе. Пожалуйста, дай мне время подготовиться.

– А к концу света разве можно подготовиться? – пожала плечами М’ганн.

** 27 июня, Огаста, штат Мэн – Сторожевая башня **

К гвоздю программы надо было подходить постепенно, аккуратно, исподволь. Именно поэтому экстренное собрание Лиги было посвящено миссии на Ране и торговле мета-людьми, а не «друзья, мы все умрем». М’ганн сочла это малодушием, о чем без стеснения сообщила Калдуру. По ее мнению, лидер Лиги Справедливости просто не имел права трусливо поджимать хвост перед лицом испытаний. И пусть Калдур знает, как сильно он упал в ее глазах.

Если бы она увидела, как лидер Лиги мнется у зета-портала, не решаясь войти, он, наверное, рухнул бы в ее глазах на уровень дна Марианской впадины. А то и вовсе под земную кору.

На Огасту спускались долгие северные сумерки. Калдур прислонился спиной к шершавой кирпичной стене, вдыхая затхлый воздух с реки. Где-то над головой задорно ругалась молодая пара. Начинали они довольно банально, с криков, но не прошло и пяти минут, как кто-то перешел к серьезным аргументам: из окна вылетел ноутбук и с треском разлетелся на запчасти, встретившись с землей. Калдур подцепил кусок пластика носком сапога. А вот если бы там дошло до угрозы жизни, то пришлось бы вмешаться – и, конечно, отложить экстренное собрание на другой день.

К несчастью, на помощь никто не звал.

– Да ты больная совсем! – заорали наверху. В ответ прозвучала длинная гневная тирада.

Через пару минут в проулке появился парень лет двадцати пяти в старой растянутой толстовке, семейных трусах и шлепанцах на босу ногу. Чертыхаясь, он присел на корточки и принялся собирать останки ноутбука.

– Вот и подавись своими погаными игрушками! – надрывалась его подруга в окне. – Забирай их все и катись к чертовой матери! Нет, знаешь что?! Не к чертовой, к своей мамаше катись!

Парень поднял голову, чтобы ответить, и тут заметил Калдура.

– Ой, – пробормотал он.

Калдур улыбнулся так мило, как только мог. Он даже сочувствовал бедолаге: вот так выйдешь в трусах во двор – а тут лидер Лиги Справедливости в парадной форме.

– Что, нечего ответить?! – рявкнула девушка.

– Да заткнись ты! – заорал парень в ответ. – Тут Аквамен! Хочешь, чтобы тебя в Айрон Хайтс упекли за то, что ты людям на головы компы скидываешь?!

Над головой стало тихо. Калдур невольно задумался, что бы ему сказали в Айрон Хайтс, приведи он к ним такого «преступника».

– Извините, – быстро сказал парень, сгребая в охапку куски, которые лежали поближе. – Мы не хотели. Простите. Я пойду, ладно?

– Конечно, – отпустил его Калдур. – Надеюсь, у вас все будет в порядке. Любой конфликт можно решить цивилизованным путем.

– Ага, – ответил парень и умчался прочь.

Калдур вздохнул и шагнул в зета-портал, замаскированный под дверь черного хода.

В Сторожевой башне его уже ждали – разумеется. У пульта управления, напротив портала, тусовалась вся Команда юных супергероев, а Лига в полном составе расположилась в конференц-зале. Не хватало только дежурного бойца у портала, но Джеремайя Харт, который сегодня был на посту, скорее всего, просто забился куда-нибудь подальше от Бэтмена и неприятностей. Очень, очень разумное решение. Именно то, чего Калдур и ждал от своего первого офицера, паникера и вечного пессимиста.

– Пойдешь послушать? – предложил Калдур М’ганн.

– А я хочу слушать?

Коннор, стоявший у М’ганн за плечом, взглянул на них с удивлением. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, она действительно ничего не сказала бойфренду.

– Скорее всего, нет, – честно признал Калдур. – Но мне не помешает моральная поддержка.

Лицо М’ганн смягчилось.

– Я всегда тебя поддержу, – пообещала она.

Воздух в конференц-зале готов был заискриться от напряжения. Все понимали, что Калдур созвал их не просто так. А может, ничего такого не было, и у него просто разыгралось воображение.

– Настоящим объявляю экстренное заседание Лиги Справедливости открытым, – произнес Калдур, подходя к столу, за которым сидели супергерои. – Рад видеть, что все герои с Земли присутствуют либо лично, либо в виде голограмм...

Он созвал только землян. В конце концов, это было их домашним делом. Остальным тоже придётся сообщить, но позже. Хотя, наверное, стоило пригласить Супермена – все-таки у него тут семья.

Ругался ли он когда-нибудь с Лоис Лейн?

Калдур отогнал ненужные мысли и глубоко вдохнул. Ну же. Сейчас.

– Итак, наша миссия на Ране... – услышал он собственный голос.

Хорошо, что они с М’ганн больше не пользовались телепатической связью, и он понятия не имел, о чем она в этот момент подумала.

Слово взяла Диана. Обсудили торговлю детьми с мета-генами, потом вспомнили Лекса Лютора, нынешнего генсека ООН, который словно поставил себе цель на новом посту – ставить Лиге как можно больше палок в колеса. Собрание несло куда-то вперёд, как судно без руля и ветрил.

Когда кто-то заговорил о гуманитарных миссиях, Калдур понял: вот его шанс вернуть собрание в нужное русло. Его опять подвёл глубокий вдох – в дискуссию вмешался Бэтмен.

– Лига исчерпала себя, – безапелляционно объявил он.

Начало не обещало ничего хорошего.

– Поэтому я выхожу из Лиги, – Бэтмен поднялся, чёрный плащ красивыми складками лежал у него за спиной, – и предлагаю всем желающим присоединиться.

И все, что оставалось Калдуру, это стоять и смотреть, как половина Лиги подаёт в отставку. Величественно кивнув, Бэтмен в сопровождении соратников вышел из конференц-зала. Последним, клятвенно заверяя, что он сам по себе, ушёл Чёрная Молния. Калдур проводил его взглядом и подумал, что на самом деле неплохо справился с ситуацией. По крайней мере, рот удалось удержать закрытым.

– Надо подготовить сообщение для прессы, – рассеянно пробормотал он.

– Верно, – подхватила Диана. – Лига не должна нести ответственность за действия бывших членов.

Такие тонкости Калдуру даже в голову не пришли. Он с благодарностью кивнул и обернулся к остальным:

– Ладно. На сегодня все свободны.

– И все? – разочарованно протянул Шазам. – Бэтмен ушёл – и на повестке дня больше ничего нет?

"Ну конечно, я же только ради Бэтмена собрал экстренное совещание", – чуть было не сказал Калдур, но вовремя прикусил язык. Билли уж точно был ни в чем не виноват. Если кто-то здесь действительно поддерживал Калдура, что бы ни случилось, так это он.

– Больше ничего нет, – подтвердил он. Момент для того, чтобы сообщать грандиозные новости про апокалипсис, был упущен. На фоне отставки Бэтмена конец света смотрелся бы тускло и неинтересно. А может, наоборот, заиграл бы такими красками, которые Калдуру и не снились. – Я соберу новое совещание через несколько дней.

Он в несколько широких шагов преодолел расстояние до дверей, ухватил М’ганн за руку и потащил за собой в сторону кабинета. Вот сейчас ему действительно требовалась моральная поддержка.

В кабинете Калдур обессиленно рухнул в одно из гостевых кресел и прикрыл глаза рукой. М’ганн, подобно марсианской фурии, нависла над ним:

– Ты так ничего и не сказал!

– Извини, Бэтмен успел первым! – огрызнулся Калдур. Моральная поддержка? Ну да, конечно. Дайте две.

– Ты должен был подготовиться!

– Я подготовился! Кто ж знал, что он тоже подготовится?!

Мелодично тренькнула система оповещения: кто-то пытался дозвониться. Калдур не шевелился, и поэтому М’ганн обогнула стол и уставилась на клавиатуру.

– На что тут надо нажать?

Не отнимая ладонь от лица, Калдур неопределенно махнул рукой. Не то чтобы он часто этим пользовался и был экспертом. М’ганн разберется не хуже.

В центре комнаты появилось голографическое изображение Дианы.

– Добрый день, М’ганн, – поздоровалась она и с удвоенной суровостью повернулась к Калдуру: – Нам нужно подготовить заявление для прессы, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

– У нас есть пресс-секретарь.

– Пресс-секретарь работает с той информацией, которую ты ей предоставишь, а не сочиняет новости сама, – отрезала Диана. – Калдур, да что с тобой такое?

– Вот и я спрашиваю, – вставила М’ганн.

Калдур поморщился.

– Сейчас, в момент кризиса, Лиге Справедливости как никогда нужен сильный лидер, – сердито продолжила Диана. Что она знала о настоящем кризисе? – Ты не можешь сейчас сбежать! Если ты не...

– Земля замедляется, – сообщил ей Калдур.

Ему удалось застать Диану врасплох: она сбилась и пару раз моргнула:

– Что?..

– Земля стала вращаться медленнее.

На лице Дианы застыла смесь сочувствия и раздражения.

– Переработал? – поинтересовалась она, приподняв бровь.

– Замедление вращения Земли – естественный процесс, за год сутки удлиняются на двадцать четыре сотых... тысячных?.. миллисекунды, а у нас за два дня удлинились на четыре... три? Нет, четыре миллисекунды. И через несколько лет моря испарятся, земля замерзнет, флора и фауна вымрет... М’ганн! Помоги.

– В этом и заключался твой план, да? Посреди собрания повернуться ко мне со словами "М’ганн, помоги"?

– М’ганн!

– Ты должен был подготовиться, продумать, что ты скажешь, а ты? Решил сунуть голову в песок и ждать, что оно само рассосется?! – бушевала М’ганн.

Диана выразительно кашлянула.

– Я имею дело с массовым помешательством на фоне стресса? Что вы оба такое несете?

– Нет, мать твою! – рявкнул Калдур, вскакивая на ноги. – Ты имеешь дело с экологической катастрофой! С концом света! Так понятнее?! Компьютер, информация о полном обороте станции.

– Полный оборот станции по земной орбите совершен за восемь шесть четыре ноль ноль запятая ноль ноль шесть три секунды, – прожурчал компьютер.

– А должно быть ноль ноль два три, – сообщил Калдур. – Сутки станут длиннее сначала на секунду, потом на минуту, потом на час, потом – в два раза. Двадцать четыре часа солнцепека. Потом двадцать четыре часа темноты. Все повторить.

– Прекрати, – осадила его Диана. – Что за истерика? Ты же лидер Лиги Справедливости, держи себя в руках.

Калдур сел обратно и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– А теперь, – сказала Диана совершенно спокойным голосом, – объясните нормально, что происходит.

Постукивая пальцем по губам, она выслушала доклад М’ганн. Ее лицо оставалось совершенно невозмутимо.

– Итак, у нас около двадцати лет, – подытожила Диана. – Думаю, этого достаточно...

– Для чего? – спросил Калдур.

– Ну, хотя бы для того, чтобы подготовиться к изменениям. Или, – впервые за вечер она улыбнулась, – чтобы придумать, как спасти мир. В конце концов, мы же супергерои. Думаю, для начала стоит поговорить с Лексом Лютором.

– С Лексом Лютором?! – хором воскликнули М’ганн и Калдур.

– Именно, – кивнула Диана. – Лекс – меркантильный злодей, но не идиот. В прошлый раз именно он спас Землю от экологической катастрофы. Свет хочет править целой и невредимой Землей.

– И как мы сообщим о сотрудничестве с Лексом остальной Лиге? – спросил Калдур.

Диана фыркнула и пожала плечами.

– Никак. Все и без того деморализованы торговлей детьми и выходкой Бэтмена. Не надо подкидывать им новые поводы впасть в отчаяние. Сначала попытаемся разобраться в проблеме, а пока – молчите. Поняли? Никому ни слова, даже Коннору! – М’ганн было нахмурилась, но Диана смерила её суровым взглядом и продолжила: – Калдур, отправляйся к Лексу завтра же. Только речь все-таки подготовь заранее.

** 28 июля, Метрополис **

Мотоцикл был в ремонте.

Сначала Калдур собирался использовать самое верное средство передвижения, которое не раз выручало всех супергероев, – собственные ноги. Но являться к Лексу Лютору пешком казалось как-то... несолидно, что ли? Поэтому в итоге Калдур остановился на машине.

Красивый чёрный джип с логотипом Лиги, сконструированный где-то в лабораториях Бэтмена, большую часть времени стоял на подземной парковке под Залом Справедливости. Это была чудесная тачка: бронебойная, с усиленными подушками безопасности, возможностью полной герметизации и маленькой ракетной установкой типа "Земля-воздух", встроенной в районе правого переднего колеса. Она разве что в космос не летала и не варила кофе. Использовать такую для полевых заданий было фантастически неудобно, а на мирных представительских миссиях чёрный бронированный монстр в фирменном бэт-стиле до жути пугал гражданских. Да что там говорить: сам Калдур его побаивался. Ему все время казалось, что машина вот-вот заговорит с ним голосом Бэтмена.

"А ты учел расположение тыловых баз противника при подготовке операции?"

Садиться за руль самому не хотелось. Калдур проверил расписание дежурств, спустился в оружейную, где несколько человек драили винтовки и проверяли боеприпасы, и ткнул пальцем в нужного ему бойца.

– Лягушатник! Пошли, прокатимся.

Марк О'Рейли – рыжий ирландец с водянистыми глазами навыкате, не имевший никакого отношения ни к французам, ни к лягушкам, – охотно бросил тряпку и поднялся.

– Куда едем, командир? – поинтересовался он и похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя, на месте ли все необходимое: сигареты, карты, презики.

– В Метрополис. В штаб-квартиру ООН.

Глаза Лягушатника зажглись восторженным огнём, так что Калдур невольно забеспокоился. Оказалось, зря: до нужного места они доехали без приключений.

Штаб-квартира ООН встретила их мелким дождём и китайскими туристами, которые фотографировали высотку Секретариата на фоне пасмурного неба. За их спинами стоял, позабытый, низкий купол Генеральной Ассамблеи – весь в строительных лесах. Лекс Лютор затеял ремонт два года назад, как только получил пост Генерального секретаря ООН, но, кажется, этот орешек даже ему оказался не по зубам.

Лягушатник проехал мимо частокола флагштоков с бьющимися на ветру флагами Объединенных наций и лихо припарковался напротив главного входа в Секретариат. Заглушив мотор, он с гордым видом развалился на сиденье. Он явно ждал, пока командир уйдёт, и можно будет насладиться заслуженным отдыхом в столице мира.

– Курить нельзя, – на всякий случай предупредил Калдур, прежде чем вылезти.

– В машине? – уточнил Лягушатник.

– В Метрополисе.

Лицо Лягушатника разочарованно вытянулось. Он вырос в обстановке простой, нетолерантной и неполиткорректной, и запрет на курение в общественных местах не укладывался у него в голове.

– И что, тут вообще никто не курит? Во всем городе?

Не утруждая себя ответом, Калдур потянул за ручку.

– Нет, командир, стой, погоди! – всполошился Лягушатник. – Правда, что ли, вообще не курят?

– Курят. Уединившись в тихом укромном месте, – сказал Калдур и добавил: – Выходить из машины запрещено. Жди здесь, я ненадолго.

Несмотря на то, что для тайного визита к Лексу Калдур оделся в гражданское, охранники в Секретариате узнали Аквамена и радостно заулыбались: появление звезды скрасило их служебные будни. С тех пор, как два с половиной года назад какой-то бугай-инопланетянин напал на Генерального секретаря Дзенга, ничего не происходило и сидеть на посту было невероятно скучно.

За постом охраны располагалась полукруглая стойка ресепшн, оттуда Калдура направили на тридцать четвёртый этаж, в приемную Лекса Лютора. Там смуглая латиноамериканка приветствовала Калдура сухой официальной улыбкой и пообещала немедленно сообщить о посетителе Генеральному секретарю. К сожалению, Генеральный секретарь сейчас очень занят, может быть, уважаемый лидер Лиги Справедливости присядет? Чай, кофе? Со сливками или с сахаром?

– Воды, – ответил Калдур.

Девушка странно дернула уголком рта, но ничего не сказала. Калдур проследил за тем, как она исчезла за неприметной белой дверью, и подумал о том, что Аквамену и в самом деле странно просить воды. Увы, отступать и заказывать кофе было поздно. Латиноамериканка вернулась и поставила рядом с ним на низкий журнальный столик стакан и маленькую стеклянную бутылку Perrier без газа.

– Что-нибудь ещё?

– Да. Сообщить о моем визите Генеральному секретарю.

Улыбка девушка стала натянутой.

– Генеральный секретарь сейчас очень занят. Я сообщу вам, как только он освободится.

Калдур повертел в руках стакан, пытаясь справиться с раздражением. Это были отговорки: Лексу просто нравилось мариновать членов Лиги в приемной. Ещё одна демонстрация его власти и их бесправия.

Даже супергерой бессилен, когда на пути у него бюрократ.

Калдур высидел десять минут, потом встал и принялся мерить шагами холл. Латиноамериканка, что-то быстро печатавшая за своим столом, бросила на него встревоженный взгляд.

– Генеральный секретарь про меня не забыл? – поинтересовался Калдур ещё минут через десять. – Может, ещё раз ему напомнить, что его ждёт посетитель с делом особой важности?

– Генеральный секретарь Лютор обязательно вас примет, как только...

– Послушайте, – Калдур присел на стол рядом с ней и взглянул на бейджик, – Рамона. Давайте так: вы используете все ваше обаяние и объясните Генеральному секретарю, как важно принять меня немедленно, или я просто сам войду в его кабинет, выбив дверь.

Рамона поджала губы и быстрым шагом направилась к Лютору. Через пару минут она вернулась в приемную:

– Господин Аквамен, Генеральный секретарь ждёт вас.

Лекс Лютор сидел за столом, сложив перед собой руки. Солнце, пробившееся сквозь тучи, золотило его лысый череп. Справа на безупречно чистой столешнице стоял позолоченный письменный прибор на подставке из зелёного нефрита, слева сиял корпусом из анодированного алюминия ноутбук.

– Вижу, я оторвал вас от важных дел, Генеральный секретарь, – не удержался Калдур.

Лекс окинул его снисходительным взглядом.

– Аквамен. – Он слегка склонил голову в приветствии. – Что вас привело?

Калдур переступил с ноги на ногу. Теперь, когда они наконец дошли до дела, говорить стало неожиданно тяжело.

– Лига хотела бы обратиться к вам за консультацией. Как к эксперту... в определённых вопросах.

Лекс Лютор, само внимание, откинулся на спинку кресла.

– И в каких же?

– Два года назад, когда Земле грозила экологическая катастрофа, благодаря вам был разработан план действий...

– Ах да, помню-помню, – кивнул Лекс. Ещё бы ты не помнил, с раздражением подумал Калдур. – ЛексКорп вместе с Лигой тогда показали блестящую командную работу. В той операции, если я не ошибаюсь, погиб ваш товарищ, Кид Флэш? Ужасная утрата.

На грудь навалилась тяжесть, по загривку потек пот. Голос Уолли зазвучал в ушах, только Калдуру никак не удавалось разобрать слова. О чем они говорили в тот, последний раз перед гибелью Уолли? Кажется, о героической миссии Калдура под прикрытием. Перед глазами замелькали разрушенные дома, столбы огня и дыма, поднятые взрывами, чьи-то лица.

Мертвые лица. Уолли был где-то среди них.

– Да, ужасная, – пробормотал Калдур, путаясь в словах и мыслях. – Ужасная.

– Чем я могу быть полезен сейчас? – поинтересовался Лекс. – Что на этот раз произошло с Землей?

– Она тормозит, – ляпнул Калдур и только через пару секунд понял, что сказал. Лицо Лекса осталось непроницаемым, хотя мысленно он, наверное, покатывался со смеху. – Земля замедляет вращение. Естественный процесс пошёл значительно быстрее, за последние десять дней сутки увеличились на шесть десятых миллисекунды.

– Серьёзная цифра, – кивнул Лекс.

– Мы произвели расчеты. Приближается глобальная экологическая катастрофа…

Лекс Лютор медленно поднялся из-за стола. В этот момент он неуловимо походил на Бэтмена и Чёрную Манту разом, и Калдур неожиданно вспомнил, кто он такой на самом деле. Аквамен? Прославленный лидер Лиги Справедливости? Как же.

Он – глупый сопляк, безмозглая говорящая голова. Самое время поставить его на место.

– Молодой человек, – неторопливо начал Лекс, – понимаю, вы несколько растеряны. Это понятно и простительно: вы ступили в область, в которой, в силу возраста и особенностей подготовки, не разбираетесь. Позвольте вас просветить. Тормозить, – он сделал упор на этом слове, – может машина или компьютер. Проверьте свои данные и перестаньте разводить панику. Это все? В таком случае позвольте мне вернуться к действительно важным вопросам.

Лекс снова сел и потянулся к ноутбуку, демонстрируя, что аудиенция окончена.

– Мистер Лютор... – начал Калдур.

– Ах да, – бросил Лекс, не отрывая взгляд от монитора, – если вы надеялись таким образом получить какие-то преференции для своей организации супергероев, то забудьте. Всего хорошего, Аквамен.

Калдур вышел из кабинета и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы хлопнуть дверью. Рамона подняла на него глаза от бумаг:

– Ну, как все прошло?

– Плохо, – буркнул Калдур.

– Я же говорила: надо подождать, – сказала Рамона со смесью злорадства и сочувствия. – Я работаю тут полтора года, думаете, я не знаю своего босса? Ладно, не переживайте. В следующий раз повезёт больше.

– Спасибо. – Калдур помолчал и добавил: – И простите. Мне не следовало угрожать.

Рамона небрежно пожала плечами.

– Все в порядке, я не приняла это всерьёз. Вы же Аквамен, вы бы никогда так не поступили.

Калдур подумал о том, что скучает по временам, когда он был злым помощником Чёрной Манты. Кажется, только в то время его воспринимали всерьез.

Пока он спускался вниз, дождь снова разошелся. Калдур постоял с минуту под крупными холодными каплями и направился к машине. Джип оказался заперт, водитель исчез.

– Ну и где тебя носит? – сквозь зубы пробормотал Калдур и огляделся в поисках Лягушатника. Ох и получит кто-то три наряда на мытье полов вне очереди.

Калдур оперся о капот и тут же отпрянул: джип предупреждающе сверкнул фарами. Ещё секунда – и завоет сирена. По крайней мере, поставить машину на сигнализацию Лягушатник не забыл. Вот забавно будет, если окна Лекса выходят на эту сторону, и он сейчас наблюдает, как Аквамен шарахается от собственной тачки. Калдур представил себе его презрительное лицо, расправил плечи и с самым независимым видом направился к Генеральной Ассамблее.

Все лучше, чем торчать на улице на потеху Лексу и китайским туристам.

В холле Генеральной Ассамблеи было пусто, пахло сыростью и строительной пылью. Калдур кивнул унылой охраннице, решавшей сканворд в "Дэйли Плэнет". Он сделал несколько шагов и остановился, придумывая себе дело. Может, просто спросить, где здесь туалет?

Над парадной лестницей, внутри широкого кольца, мерно покачивался металлический шар. Он почти доходил до обода, но не ударялся, а начинал движение в другую сторону. Калдур проследил взглядом за тонкой леской, исчезавшей под потолком, пытаясь сообразить, что это за механизм. Он бывал в здании Генеральной Ассамблеи и раньше, но на шар почему-то не обращал внимания.

– Это маятник Фуко, – сообщила охранница густым басом и зашелестела газетой. – Доказательство того, что Земля вращается вокруг своей оси.

Калдур подумал о том, как на маятнике Фуко скажутся удлинившиеся сутки. Мерное движение завораживало, шар поблескивал в тусклом свете ламп. Туда – обратно, и снова туда и обратно. Калдур сморгнул, стряхивая оцепенение, и увидел, что на верхней ступени лестницы появилась фигура.

В первое мгновение он, загипнотизированный маятником, лишь рассеянно отметил, что знает этого человека. И только потом до него дошло, кто это.

Гарт.

Калдур застыл соляным столпом. Гарт – лучший друг детства, который в шестнадцать лет отбил у него девушку, на чем дружба закономерно закончилась, – сейчас был послом Атлантиды в ООН. Калдур смутно припомнил, как сам рекомендовал Гарта на эту должность – доказывал себе, что по-прежнему беспристрастен и судит людей исключительно по способностям. Тогда он, конечно, не предполагал, что они вот так глупо столкнутся нос к носу.

Первым порывом было развернуться и поскорее свалить, но почему-то стало неловко перед охранницей. Гарт качнулся назад, словно раздумывал о том же самом.

– На плоскость вращения маятника влияет географическая широта, в которой он установлен. В нашем случае это сорок градусов северной широты, – сообщила охранница. Калдур обнаружил, что она поднялась с места и стоит рядом. – Непрерывность вращения определяется намагниченным ободом, который подталкивает маятник, придавая ему нужный импульс. – Она помолчала, засунув руки в штаны, и повернулась к Калдуру: – Вам еще что-нибудь рассказать? На центральной площади вы видели скульптуру «Скрученный пистолет» шведского скульптора Карла Рейтерсверда, которую Организация объединенных наций получила в дар в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят восьмом году…

– Спасибо, – выдавил Калдур. – Очень познавательно.

Гарт таращился на них с промежуточной лестничной площадки.

– Обращайтесь, – великодушно предложила охранница. – Я тут двадцать третий год. Кого угодно спросите: лучше старой Маргарет это место никто не знает! Вот, например, если выйти и сразу свернуть направо…

– Спасибо, Маргарет, – вмешался Гарт. Он все-таки решился и спустился по лестнице. – Мы обязательно заглянем еще, когда будет ваша смена.

Маргарет одарила его неприязненным взглядом, но замолчала и отошла с дороги. Калдур разрывался между неловкостью и облегчением. Осмотр достопримечательностей ООН был последним, чем он хотел бы заняться сегодня вечером.

– Про маятник было очень интересно, – сказал он, отступая к дверям. Суровое лицо Маргарет немного смягчилось.

Вместе с Гартом они вышли под дождь. Калдур осторожно покосился на друга детства: тот переминался с ноги на ногу и покусывал нижнюю губу. Он тоже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

– Ну… – начали они одновременно и тут же осеклись.

Гарт провел рукой по волосам и с преувеличенным интересом уставился на флаг Новой Зеландии.

– Как твои дела? – спросил Калдур, когда молчать стало совсем глупо. – Что нового в ООН?

– Все хорошо, – сказал Гарт. В его голосе слышалось подозрение: он искал подвох в вопросе. Похоже, Гарт считал, что старый друг не может просто так интересоваться его делами, – и у него были все основания. – Обсуждаем объем гуманитарной помощи Центральноафриканской Республике.

– Очень важно, наверное, – сказал Калдур.

Они помолчали. Гарт, поколебавшись, сделал шаг в сторону. Огляделся, словно искал кого-то, потянул себя за мочку уха, снова повернулся к Калдуру:

– А как в Лиге?

«А ты будто не знаешь», – чуть не сказал Калдур, но вовремя вспомнил, что они просто ведут светскую беседу о погоде и политике.

– Стараемся во благо обществу.

– А, ну да, – пробормотал Гарт и отошел еще на шаг. – Мы тоже. Знаешь, не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

– Дела, – туманно пояснил Калдур.

– Ясно, – кивнул Гарт с таким видом, как будто ему и правда что-то было ясно. – Что ж… Рад был тебя повидать.

Это был идеальный момент, чтобы разойтись в разные стороны и забыть о встрече. Но машина по-прежнему была заперта, и поблизости не видно было и следа Лягушатника. И что делать? Не возвращаться же к Маргарет. Так, чего доброго, можно было и на экскурсию нарваться.

– Может, посидим где-нибудь? – предложил Калдур прежде, чем Гарт успел попрощаться. – Поболтаем. Как в старые добрые времена.

Взгляду Гарта позавидовал бы сам Бэтмен – столько в нем было недоверия. Прямо сейчас Гарт мучительно обдумывал, что замыслил бывший друг и чем это грозит.

– Как в старые добрые времена, – пробормотал он.

– Это же туристический центр. Наверняка тут полно симпатичных мест по соседству, – сказал Калдур и попытался вспомнить, проезжали они мимо какого-нибудь бара или нет.

– Не знаю, не интересовался. Я-то не турист.

– Ну да. Конечно. – Калдур снова взглянул на машину и решил, что тремя нарядами на мытье полов Лягушатник не отделается. Две недели сортиры в Зале Справедливости будет драить. Зубной щеткой с повышенной мягкостью.

– Есть одно заведение неподалеку, – кашлянув, заговорил Гарт. – Слышал краем уха, что бурито там неплохие.

– Отлично! – обрадовался Калдур так бурно, что Гарт вздрогнул. – Пошли.

Заведение оказалось маленьким баром в паре кварталов от штаб-квартиры. В полуподвальное помещение нужно было спускаться по крутой лестнице, а вывеска была явно нарисована кем-то от руки, не светилась и не пела песенки. Калдур решил, что ему тут нравится, хотя как в такое место могло занести послов ООН, не представлял.

Внутри было темно и накурено. По голым кирпичным стенам были развешаны плакаты с Дэвидом Боуи, Игги Попом и почему-то Дорис Дэй, между столиками пробиралась утомленная официантка с засаленными волосами. Народу было немного – час пик, должно быть, еще не наступил.

– Симпатично тут, – сказал Калдур и направился к барной стойке. Гарт что-то невнятно пробормотал за спиной.

Бармен поднял голову от стаканов и с интересом взглянул на новых посетителей. Может, не узнает, понадеялся Калдур. Огонек, зажегшийся в глазах бармена, говорил со всей очевидностью: узнал.

– Что будете пить?

– Пиво, – не задумываясь, ответил Калдур и уселся на высокий барный табурет. – Светлое, любое на ваш выбор.

Гарт поперхнулся.

– Ты пьешь пиво?

– Помогает расслабиться, – пожал плечами Калдур и потянулся за стаканом. Одним длинным глотком он выпил половину; в голове приятно затуманилось. Калдур подпер голову ладонью, рассматривая свое отражение в зеркальной стене, полускрытое рядами бутылок. Лекс с Бэтменом находились далеко, а время в четыре миллисекунды, на которое удлинились сутки, сейчас казалось крошечным и не стоящим внимания.

– Колу, пожалуйста, – заказал Гарт. – Ты уверен, что тебе стоит пить? Все-таки мы атланты…

– Ты – атлант, – поправил Калдур. Пиво перекатывалось на языке и приятно горчило. – А я – только наполовину.

– Ах вот оно что, – пробормотал Гарт вполголоса, но Калдур все равно его услышал.

Он прикончил пиво и заказал еще стакан на радость бармену. Гарт сидел рядом и молча потягивал газировку через трубочку. Если он и осуждал пьянство, то делал это про себя. На середине второй порции Калдура охватило странное, смутно знакомое желание.

Вокруг было так много всего, с чем невозможно было справиться. Так много людей, внезапных обстоятельств, глупых ситуаций и проблем, и Калдуру просто надо было с кем-то об этом поговорить. С другом. Лучше всего – с Уолли.

Но Уолли больше не было, и поэтому он повернулся к тому, кто был:

– А я рассказывал тебе про моих бойцов? От Черной Манты отряд привез… С того задания под прикрытием. Отличные ребята.

Гарт подавился колой и несколько секунд кашлял в кулак. Калдур решил, что это предложение продолжать, и принялся рассказывать про Лягушатника, этого ирландского говнюка, который запер машину и свалил.

– Но ты же лидер Лиги Справедливости… – растерянно пробормотал Гарт. – Я не понимаю, зачем тебе еще какой-то отряд от Черной Манты?

Калдур хмыкнул и покачал стаканом. Пиво плеснуло о стенки и красиво осело пенистыми разводами. Он и сам не понимал. Просто – так уж получалось.

– А на позапрошлой неделе отправил их к М’ганн… Ты ведь помнишь М’ганн? Она теперь руководит Командой. Весело у них там, веселее, чем со мной было. Так вот, отрядил ей Лягушатника и Слона…

Пиво закончилось, и Калдур уставился в показавшееся донышко. Сквозь стекло виднелась потемневшая от времени барная стойка с глубокими черными трещинами. О чем он там говорил? Ах да, о М’ганн.

– А еще Земля тормозит…

Вдруг накатила усталость. Захотелось положить голову на стойку и уснуть, а потом проснуться и выяснить, что все проблемы уже решил кто-то другой. Краем глаза Калдур видел, как Гарт придвинулся ближе. Его рука осторожно легла на плечо.

– Калдур, с тобой… У тебя точно все в порядке?

Калдур задумался.

– Нет, – ответил он и помахал бармену.

Тот моментально оказался рядом:

– Еще пива? Или чего-нибудь покрепче?

– А что у вас есть? – спросил Калдур. Разноцветные бутылки манили яркими этикетками.

– Виски, водка, ром, текила… – принялся перечислять бармен.

Текила? Это звучало заманчиво, отдавало свободой, солнцем и Джонни Деппом с кровавыми дырами вместо глаз из «Однажды в Мексике». К тому же Калдур никогда ее не пробовал. Не обращая внимания на Гарта, он заказал бутылку.

** 29 июля, Сторожевая башня **

Сначала Калдур не понял, где он.

Последним воспоминанием были бар, Гарт и бутылка текилы. Дальше все сливалось в смутное пятно, но в одном Калдур был уверен точно: там, где он засыпал, кровати не было.

Как и Джеремайи, который тряс его за плечо и беспокойно сопел в ухо.

Сам Калдур лежал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку – и очень хотел бы остаться вот так ещё на пару месяцев. Или хотя бы до тех пор, пока не пройдёт похмелье. Реальность, однако, была неумолима.

– Командир, командир, ты это, того, – гундосил Джеремайя, – командир, ты это, просыпайся, ну, командир...

Калдур приподнял гудящую голову и осмотрелся. Блестящие металлические стены и усыпанная звёздами чернота за длинным узким окном подсказывали, что он в Сторожевой башне, в одной из спален для членов Лиги. Последнее время супергерои предпочитали жить в нормальных домах на Земле, поэтому жилой отсек пустовал.

– Джеремайя, – хрипло произнёс Калдур, – чего тебе?

Он оперся на локоть и сел. Организм на такое варварское обращение ответил фейерверком в голове.

– Там тебя это, ждут, – отрапортовал Джеремайя, и глаза его были круглыми от ужаса. Что, впрочем, ничего не значило: ужас у Джеремайи могла вызвать любая мелочь.

– Кто? – застонал Калдур. – Гони всех в шею, скажи, что день неприемный, что я в отпуске, умер и подал в отставку, пусть завтра приходят. Нет, лучше на следующей неделе. Все, свободен.

Он собирался снова рухнуть на кровать, но Джеремайя ухватил его за плечо:

– Это Бэтмен!

Первым порывом было вскочить и броситься на зов. К счастью, Калдур не был на это способен чисто физически.

– Бэтмен звонит по видеосвязи? – уточнил он, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

– Да в кабинете он сидит! – вскричал Джеремайя с отчаянием и болью в голосе.

Наверное, впервые за все то время, что Калдур его знал, Джеремайя волновался по делу.

– В кабинете, – повторил он. – Ясно. Спасибо.

Пошатываясь, Калдур поднялся и вышел за дверь. Снаружи караулил верный Слон.

– Командир, тебе бы поесть и таблеточку, – сочувственно сказал он. – Подождет твой Бэтмен, не на морозе же!

Калдур отмахнулся. Затем постоял, пережидая приступ дурноты, и направился в сторону кабинета. Слон затопал следом и не переставая бухтел что-то о завтраке. Перед дверью Калдур провел руками по лицу и голове, радуясь, что хотя бы короткие волосы не надо приводить в порядок после вчерашнего загула.

– Стой в коридоре, – приказал он Слону и шагнул внутрь.

Бэтмен сидел за столом, идеально вписываясь в интерьер. За его спиной раскинулось звездное небо, пальцы летали над клавиатурой – Бэтмен изучал отчеты по последним миссиям. Портрет Лидера Лиги на боевом посту был бы идеален, если бы не одна маленькая деталь.

Лидером Лиги был Калдур, а Бэтмен сейчас даже в ее состав не входил.

– Аквамен, – Бэтмен на мгновение оторвался от мониторов. – Проходи, садись. Нам нужно поговорить.

Что-то тут было не то, но что именно, Калдур никак не мог уловить. Возможно, из-за похмелья. Он устроился в одном из гостевых кресел. Не успел он спросить, что Бэтмен здесь делает, как дверь открылась и на пороге появился Слон. Нимало не смущаясь Лидера на боевом посту, он пересек кабинет и шмякнул прямо на электронную клавиатуру сэндвич – судя по запаху, с индейкой и горчицей, – пакетик сока и пластинку с обезболивающим.

– Вот, – объявил он и воинственно глянул на Бэтмена, – командир, завтрак тебе принес.

– Спасибо, – сквозь зубы поблагодарил Калдур. – Слон, покинь кабинет и вернись на пост.

– Ты поешь, а потом таблетку выпей, на пустой желудок нельзя, – не унимался Слон. – Хочешь, я этого пока выведу?

Только этого не хватало. Калдур покосился на Бэтмена, но тот словно не заметил вторжения. Какие бы эмоции он сейчас ни испытывал, угадать их было невозможно.

– Слон.

– Что?

– Вернись на пост, – рыкнул Калдур. Он не сомневался, что если тут кто-то кого-то и выведет, то Бэтмен Слона, и не только из кабинета, а сразу со станции в открытый космос.

– Ты, командир, все-таки поешь, – сказал Слон и удалился, преисполненный чувства собственного достоинства.

– Итак, вернемся к нашему разговору, – невозмутимо произнес Бэтмен. – Впрочем, сначала позволь уточнить: ты вчера ездил в штаб-квартиру ООН к Лексу Лютору? Зачем?

– Да. А ты позавчера покинул Лигу, – сказал Калдур и демонстративно потянулся за сэндвичем. – Так что мне кажется, зачем бы я ни ездил к Лексу, тебя это больше не касается. И ты занял мое место.

Бэтмен не шелохнулся.

– Именно об этом я и собирался с тобой поговорить – о нашем выходе из Лиги. В сложившихся обстоятельствах это было необходимостью.

Калдур закатил глаза. Ну еще бы. Все, что делают члены Бэтсемьи, они делают исключительно по необходимости.

– Учитывая, что наши противники добрались до самого верха политической лестницы, Лиге необходимо было разделиться, чтобы часть ее членов могла действовать без оглядки на ограничения. К сожалению, я не мог сообщить тебе о плане заранее – была опасность, что ты не сможешь достоверно изобразить удивление и шок на всеобщем собрании, что поставило бы операцию под угрозу срыва.

Кусок индейки встал поперек горла. Калдур несколько раз сглотнул и стукнул себя кулаком по груди; стало полегче. Бэтмен тем временем объяснял, как они будут координировать действия: Калдур должен был отчитываться обо всех действиях Лиги. У него, конечно, останется определенная свобода действий, но после перехода операции в решающую фазу необходимо неукоснительно соблюдать инструкции, которые он получит.

– Все ясно? – спросил Бэтмен.

– Да. – Все было яснее некуда: его снова использовали, причем на этот раз даже не удосужились поставить в известность заранее. А то вдруг он недостоверно разыграет удивление на публику.

– Прекрасно. – Бэтмен кивнул. – Так каковы были причины твоего визита к Лексу Лютору?

Сейчас надо было рассказать про надвигавшуюся катастрофу. Земля замедляется, апокалипсис, проверь сам показания приборов. Калдур представил себе, как отчитывается перед Бэтменом – человеком, который только что признался, что использовал его как марионетку. От возникшей в голове картинки сэндвич с индейкой запросился наружу.

– Хотел обсудить с ним ограничения, наложенные на Лигу, – сказал Калдур. Ну уж нет. Раз Бэтмен ему не доверяет – то и он не собирается доверять Бэтмену. Хватит.

– Успешно?

– Нет.

– Так я и думал. – Бэтмен поднялся. Тяжелый плащ полностью скрывал фигуру. – На встречах с Лексом будь осторожен. Это опасный и хитрый противник.

«Прямо как ты», – мелькнуло у Калдура в голове, но вслух он ничего не сказал.

** 29 июля, Огаста – Айрон Хайтс **

Калдур в полном облачении Аквамена – никакой другой запасной одежды в Сторожевой башне не нашлось, а вчерашние вещи пропахли пивом и табаком – вышел из портала в знакомом проулке. Огаста жила своей жизнью: из окон доносились обрывки разговоров, шум работающего телевизора, запахи стряпни. Калдур знал, что если пойти налево, то через пару кварталов можно выйти к реке, постоять на набережной и посмотреть на маленькие прогулочные теплоходы, летом катавшие местных и развлекавшие немногочисленных туристов. Он повернул направо, к дороге.

За углом стоял мусорный бак, а в нем – молодая девушка в майке и пестрых легинсах. Она увлеченно копалась в мусоре, выкидывая наружу пустые баночки от йогуртов и картофельные очистки. Рядом размахивал руками уже знакомый Калдуру парень. Похоже, ему посчастливилось наткнуться на ту самую скандальную парочку.

Девушка заметила его первая и замерла с бутылкой из-под молока в руках.

– Добрый день, – поздоровался Калдур.

Парочка пробормотала в ответ что-то невнятное.

– Мы тут... потеряли кое-что, – пояснила девушка, сдавленно кашлянув. – Вот, ищем.

– Конечно, – кивнул Калдур. – И в мыслях не было вам мешать.

Он пошёл дальше; парочка за спиной, оправившись от шока, затеяла очередную ссору.

– А я тебе говорил! Говорил я тебе?! Это Аквамен, он тебя на заметку уже взял, вон, улицы патрулирует! Упекут тебя, ненормальная!

– Сам ты псих, кто тебя только дернул мой планшет выкинуть?! Айрон Хайтс по тебе плачет!

– Сумасшедшие содержатся в Аркхеме, а не в Айрон Хайтс, – крикнул им Калдур через плечо.

Стало тихо. Калдур вышел на сквер и зашагал в сторону дома. На перекрестке его пронзила неожиданная мысль: а не навестить ли Айрон Хайтс?

Он сделал два круга по скверу, потом вернулся в проулок, где находился зета-портал. К счастью, влюбленная парочка уже перерыла помойку и отправилась домой. Через портал Калдур вернулся в Сторожевую башню, где до смерти напугал Джерамайю – тот решил, что командир, явившийся в неурочный час, затеял внеплановую проверку, и чуть не грохнулся в обморок – проверил часы посещений и отправился дальше, уже в Кистоун-сити. Там поколебался немного между тачкой напрокат и такси, в итоге поймал проезжавшую мимо легковушку. Очаровательная пожилая леди, рулившая Фольксвагеном-жуком, была в восторге от того, что подбрасывает самого Аквамена, и даже не спросила, а зачем ему, собственно, в тюрьму строгого режима.

– В бардачке коробка с фруктовыми леденцами, угощайтесь, – предложила она на прощание.

– Спасибо, – сказал Калдур и от души пожелал ей скончаться спокойно и мирно. Прежде, чем слишком медленная Земля разрушит её тихую уютную жизнь.

Охранники в Айрон Хайтс не были и вполовину так любезны.

– Сэр, – напряженно произнес дежурный на проходной. Табличка на столе сообщала, что сегодня на посту капрал Верджил М. Симмонс.

– Я хотел бы увидеть заключенного Дэвида Кейна.

Дежурный сжал губы и выпятил подбородок. Хрен тебе, а не увидеть Дэвида Кейна, понял Калдур.

– Сэр, мне очень жаль, но поступило распоряжение не пускать к заключенным никого из героев без специального разрешения. Для того, чтобы пресечь несанкционированные допросы и нарушения прав. Извините, сэр.

И тут Лекс постарался, не иначе.

– Очень хорошо, – сказал Калдур. – Я не герой. Я – его сын.

– Сын? – оторопело переспросил дежурный.

– Именно. Или ближайших родственников тоже нельзя пускать без особого разрешения? Это как-то плохо сочетается с соблюдением прав заключенных.

– Вы – его сын? – Дежурный пропустил всю тираду мимо ушей. – Но как же... Вы же Аквамен!

– Переодеться после работы не успел. Ещё вопросы? Предъявить документы? Или сразу результаты теста ДНК? – предложил Калдур и тут же пожалел об этом: никаких документов, удостоверяющих родство с Чёрной Мантой, у него не было и в помине. Чего доброго, и в самом деле придётся делать тест на отцовство.

Дежурный молча хлопнул глазами.

– Удостоверение личности, – потребовал он. – И мы уточним у Кейна, кем вы на самом деле ему приходитесь. Не сомневайтесь.

– Пожалуйста, – разрешил Калдур.

Через двадцать минут его отвели в комнату для свиданий: длинное унылое помещение с белыми стенами, разделенное надвое столом со стеклянной перегородкой посередине. Поперечные перегородки, делившие стол на отсеки, дарили арестантам и их посетителям призрачную видимость уединения.

Народу почти не было. В дальнем углу пожилая афроамериканка разговаривала с бритым наголо парнем, остальные "кабинки" пустовали. Калдур сел на указанное охранником место.

Через пару минут с другой стороны появился отец. Калдур невольно сглотнул: прежде он не навещал его в тюрьме. Собирался, особенно в первые месяцы после суда, но каждый раз мешали какие-то неотложные дела и важные обязанности. Калдур снял трубку с прикрепленного к перегородке аппарата. Несколько секунд он колебался, не зная, как лучше обращаться к человеку по то сторону стекла. Мистер Кейн? Черная Манта?

Кто они теперь друг другу?

– Отец. – Это слово вырвалось по привычке.

– Калдур’ам.

Даже в оранжевой тюремной робе отец смотрелся внушительно. Расслабленная поза, цепкий взгляд, в котором не было ни капли раскаяния, саркастически изогнутые губы. Он молчал, откинувшись на спинку стула, и разглядывал Калдура.

Беседа не клеилась.

– Как у тебя дела? – спросил Калдур и тут же понял, как глупо это прозвучало.

Отец приподнял бровь и помолчал ещё немного.

– Хорошо, спасибо, – ответил он. – Здесь прекрасный тренажёрный зал и двор для прогулок. В столовой вполне пристойно кормят.

– Ага, – пробормотал Калдур. – А... А как твои... соседи?

– Сокамерники? – уточнил отец с убийственной вежливостью. – Большинство – очень интересные люди. Я делю камеру с преподавателем химии из Бостона, мистером Грэмом. У него совершенно революционные идеи о пластиковой взрывчатке.

– Чудесно.

– Ну а как твои дела? Слышал, тебя повысили, – отец окинул выразительным взглядом его костюм, – поздравляю. Как новая должность?

– Хорошо, спасибо. Бэтмен ушел, – сказал Калдур. «Но уже вернулся», вертелось на языке, но он удержался. Все-таки не стоило посвящать Черную Манту во внутренние дела Лиги. – В прошлом месяце отправляли гуманитарную помощь на Ближний Восток.

– Звучит увлекательно.

– На днях выяснили, что Земля замедляется.

Отец наклонился вперед и уперся локтями в стол. Он ничего не сказал, но это было и не нужно: по глазам Калдур видел, что отец отнесся к новости ничуть не менее скептично, чем Лекс Лютор и Гарт до него. В глазах отца мелькнуло выражение отстраненного сожаления. Минутная слабость заставила его посочувствовать Калдуру, который, похоже, поехал крышей от тяжелой работы и круглосуточной борьбы с преступностью.

Этот взгляд стал последней каплей.

– Отец, – медленно начал Калдур, чувствуя, как закипает внутри.

– Калдур’ам.

– Хотел бы спросить. За тот год, что я служил под твоим началом, какое я оставил впечатление?

Отец на секунду поджал губы.

– Умный, – медленно заговорил он, – целеустремленный. Яркий лидер. Хороший тактик, хитрый и дальновидный стратег. Возможно, – отец сдавленно усмехнулся, – даже слишком хитрый.

– Значит, я не произвел впечатление сумасшедшего? – уточнил Калдур.

– Нет.

– В таком случае: почему ты сейчас меня за него держишь?

– Как оказалось, я во многом заблуждался на твой счёт. Сложившееся впечатление было ошибочным.

Повисла тишина. Калдур смотрел в стол и не знал, что ответить.

– Я... Я не всегда врал.

– Я знаю, сын, – ответил отец и повесил трубку.

** 29 июля, Огаста **

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – напрямик спросил Калдур.

Он гордился собой. Вернувшись домой и обнаружив в своей гостиной Диану, он не бросился бежать и не впал в оцепенение. Нет, у него хватило сил мужественно взглянуть в лицо трудностям. Возможно, он даже сумеет пережить очередной кошмарный разговор и не сорваться под конец.

Диана покачала головой: Калдур её разочаровывал. Она сидела с планшетом в единственном кресле. Ношеная одежда, до того занимавшая сиденье, была аккуратной стопкой переложена на журнальный столик.

– А ты, я вижу, мне не рад. Я решила вернуться с Рана, чтобы контролировать ситуацию на Земле. Все-таки это важнее.

Калдур со злостью подумал, что в его контроль над ситуацией она не верит. Впрочем, пора взглянуть правде в лицо. Что и когда ты контролировал, парень?

– Сейчас у нас есть время подготовиться к последствиям замедления, которые настанут через несколько лет, – продолжала Диана. – От того, что мы предпримем, зависит будущее Земли. Что сказал Лекс?

– Поднял на смех.

Из кухни доносился звук льющейся воды и грохот кастрюль: должно быть, М’ганн. Пришла вместе с Дианой и теперь наводит порядок, дожидаясь, пока Калдура как следует пропесочат. Он надеялся, что она не возьмётся готовить обед: кто знает, какие формы жизни зародились в холодильнике и в ящике с овощами, и готовы ли они к контакту с марсианами.

Диана тем временем задумчиво побарабанила пальцем по подлокотнику.

– Любопытно, – наконец сказала она. – Непохоже на Лекса игнорировать серьёзную угрозу. Ладно, подождём. Пока что нужно выяснить имена самых перспективных геологов и, возможно, связаться с ними. Потом заняться разработкой плана...

К концу света нельзя подготовиться, мелькнуло у Калдура в голове. Чем они все тут заняты? Тратят время – бесценное время, которого осталось так мало, – на попытки справиться с невозможным. Лучше бы посидели с пивом и пиццей.

В комнату заглянула М’ганн; шестое марсианское чувство – или просто достаточно острый слух – подсказало ей, что можно заходить.

– Может быть, за этим стоит Свет? – предположила она. – И Лекс просто заметает следы?

– Хорошо, если так, – вздохнула Диана и пояснила в ответ на их недоуменные взгляды: – Если Земля замедляется из-за действий Света, у них должен быть способ восстановить нормальный порядок вещей. Это не может быть целью, скорее побочный эффект каких-то манипуляций. Я уже говорила вам: они суперзлодеи, а не суперидиоты.

Она поднялась, убрала планшет в сумку. Огляделась в поисках каких-то вещей. Взгляд, которым она скользнула по мусору на полу и столе, был совершенно равнодушен, и Калдур почувствовал за это благодарность.

– Сегодня утром я разговаривал с Бэтменом, – сказал он, вспомнив о беседе в Сторожевой башне.

– Про его игры под прикрытием? – сказала Диана. – Да, я в курсе. Он связался со мной вчера вечером. Удачно получилось, я ещё была на Ране. Ты сообщил ему о замедлении?

– Нет, – ответил Калдур и покосился на М’ганн. Та слушала с таким видом, будто прекрасно понимала, о чем речь.

– Найтвинг был вчера, – тихо пояснила она.

Найтвинг. Ну конечно. Если поразмыслить, выходит, что Калдур узнал обо всем последним.

– Вот и хорошо, – кивнула Диана. – Пусть Бэтмен пока занимается другими делами. Все равно в геологии Величайший детектив ничего не смыслит.

В её голосе послышались мстительные нотки. Калдур заподозрил, что дело не в познаниях Величайшего детектива о земной коре, а в том, что Диане очень хочется отыграться за все те случаи, когда Бэтмен все знал, а остальную Лигу держал в неведении. И он не мог её за это осуждать.

На пороге Диана обернулась:

– Калдур, все-таки не ходи в костюме Аквамена постоянно. Боюсь, в Огасте это выглядит странно.

Калдур и М’ганн некоторое время смотрели на закрывшуюся за ней дверь.

– Ну и бардак тут у тебя, – наконец произнесла М’ганн. По лицу было видно, что она хочет поговорить по-другому – и о другом. Важном.

Сегодня разговоров о важном слишком много.

– Нет времени на уборку. Не приглашать же клининговую службу в дом к лидеру Лиги Справедливости.

– Поручи своим... бойцам. Пусть уберутся.

Калдур фыркнул.

– Эти так уберутся, что потом от дома ничего не останется. Не могу так поступить с соседями.

** 31 июля, Сторожевая башня **

Искать гения геологии Калдур поручил Джеремайе. Тихая, спокойная работенка, один на один с компьютером, никаких Бэтменов и прочих стрессов. Джеремайе она подходила как нельзя лучше.

Калдур посадил его в собственный кабинет в Сторожевой башне, велев собрать список всех выдающихся ученых-геологов. Подумав, добавил к заданию астрономов и физиков – вдруг пригодится. Джеремайя выслушал инструкции и поник над сенсорной клавиатурой; Калдур знал, что он будет горестно вздыхать над сложной техникой не меньше часа, и не торопил. Джеремайе требовалось время для разгона.

Сам Калдур устроился рядом в гостевом кресле и просматривал ленту новостей, наверстывая упущенное за последние дни. Подборку готовили Франц Кауфман, он же Хлюпик, он же несостоявшийся гений журналистики и офицер связи из бывших бойцов Черной Манты, и Кэтрин Кобэр, бессменный пресс-секретарь Лиги. Тандем из них вышел странный, но удивительно эффективный.

Калдур послушал выступление Кэтрин перед ООН на тему отставки Бэтмена, просмотрел полицейские отчеты и политические сводки. Падали цены на нефть, во Франции митинговали фермеры, недовольные налогами, в Марковии злоумышленник зарезал во сне королевскую чету. Газетчики и интернет-блогеры наперебой писали о том, что в деле замешаны мета-злодеи. Калдур подумал, что корень проблемы в том, что кто-то затеял дворцовый переворот. Ну, или служба безопасности в Марковии – безмозглые дилетанты.

Он перешел к следующей новости из Марковии и похолодел. Эмоциональный репортаж рассказывал о том, как коронация нового правителя пошла наперекосяк после того, как на торжество вломилась куча мета-людей. Двое из них оказались членами королевской семьи Марковии, но на это Калдуру было наплевать. В конце концов, это была их страна, их коронация и их маленькая семейная разборка.

Но на одной из фотографий с приема в кадр попала Артемида.

Калдур стиснул зубы и полез в соцсети. Через двадцать минут он обнаружил фотки с Найтвингом в смокинге и с коктейлем в руке. Ах ты, сукин сын, мелькнуло в голове, опять тебе на месте не сидится. Артемида, конечно, давно ушла из супергероев и могла заниматься чем угодно, даже влипать в международные скандалы в уютных европейских монархиях, но какого все-таки черта? Во что Найтвинг опять ее втянул?

Вспомнилась обмолвка М’ганн: Найтвинг и к ней зачем-то заходил.

Калдур полез за мобильником.

Он уже набирал номер М’ганн, как кабинет прорезала резкая трель. Вздрогнув, Калдур и Джеремайя одновременно уставились на панель управления, на которой мигал сигнал входящего вызова.

– Кто это? – спросил Джеремайя. Глаза его были полны ужаса.

– Не знаю, – огрызнулся Калдур. Это был канал для экстренной связи в чрезвычайных ситуациях, и кто бы ни звонил, новости наверняка были хуже некуда.

– Это он? – стенал Джеремайя. – Ну, того, Бэтмен?!

– Заткнись, – приказал Калдур и потянулся к нужной кнопке. – Аквамен на связи.

– Добрый день, Аквамен, – ровным тоном сказал Лекс Лютор.

Джеремайя шумно выдохнул. Это был не Бэтмен – достаточно, чтобы испытать облегчение.

– Добрый день, мистер Лютор, – пробормотал Калдур, пытаясь сообразить, как Лексу удалось связаться с ним по засекреченной линии. – Откуда у вас доступ к этому каналу?

Лекс сухо фыркнул.

– Вам не кажется, что Генеральному секретарю ООН естественно быть на связи с лидером Лиги Справедливости? Перейдем к делу.

– Ну да, конечно, – сказал Калдур. Итак, у Лекса есть доступ к каналу экстренной связи. К чему еще? Камерам наблюдения? Зета-порталам? Главному компьютеру?

Главному компьютеру Бэтпещеры?!

– Я хотел бы еще раз обсудить с вами информацию, о которой вы сообщили позавчера.

– О, – только и сказал Калдур. – Прямо сейчас?

– Молодой человек, – голос Лекса слегка дрогнул; похоже было, что он начинает терять терпение, – вы, вероятно, не осознаете всей критичности ситуации, если задаете мне такие вопросы. Разумеется, прямо сейчас! Жду вас через двадцать минут.

Калдур открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что как раз через двадцать минут он будет страшно занят, но вовремя сдержал порыв. Лекс Лютор осознал, что грядет катастрофа, и готов помочь. Перед лицом конца света такими союзниками не разбрасываются.

– Хорошо, мистер Лютор. Через двадцать минут я буду в Секретариате ООН.

– Нет, – резко произнес Лекс, – такие вещи лучше обсуждать в приватной обстановке. Приезжайте в Лютор Гранд Отель в Метрополисе. Вас проводят в мой пентхаус. – И он дал отбой.

– Командир, и ты того, поедешь? – страшным шепотом спросил Джеремайя. – Один?! В это, ну, логово врага?!

– Не в логово, в Лютор Гранд Отель, – откликнулся Калдур. Он бросил взгляд на планшет, где до сих пор были открыты фотографии Артемиды на королевском приеме в Марковиии. Похоже, со звонком Найтвингу придется повременить. – Не волнуйся, Джеремайя, на глазах у всей прислуги Лекс Лютор меня не съест. А ты – за работу.

Он вышел в коридор и чуть не поскользнулся в луже воды: Лягушатник, наказанный за выходку в ООН, второй день драил полы в Сторожевой башне. Заметив Калдура, он привычно заныл:

– Командир, ну командир, ну я ж на пять минут отошел, отлить уж очень надо было, прям совсем невтерпеж…

– Пошли, – оборвал его Калдур.

Лягушатник тут же бросил швабру и просиял:

– Куда?

– Едем в Метрополис, в Лютор Гранд Отель. И если ты снова бросишь машину без разрешения, то полы до конца года будешь мыть. Все понял?

** 31 июля, Метрополис **

На этот раз Лекс принял его сразу же.

Калдура ждали: портье у дверей провел его прямо к нужному лифту, лифтер тут же нажал кнопку последнего этажа. Оба при этом беспрерывно кланялись. Наверху Калдура встречала бледная взволнованная Рамона.

– Вы и свободное время проводите с мистером Лютором? – поинтересовался Калдур.

Рамона метнула на него испепеляющий взгляд.

– У меня нет никакого свободного времени! Я ассистент Генерального секретаря ООН. – Она сердито поджала губы. – Вызвал меня сегодня к себе, а у меня был семейный обед, родители справляют тридцатилетие свадьбы. Все едят, говорят тосты, моя сестра вносит паэлью на двадцать человек… И тут мне звонит мой босс!

Бормоча что-то по-испански, она развернулась и направилась вглубь пентхауса. Толстые ковры глушили стук ее каблуков.

Вся обстановка здесь была выдержана в светлых песочных тонах – никакого черного и прочей Бэт-романтики. Мебель, выполненная в модных экотрендах, была из дерева и стекла; кое-где стояли маленькие глиняные вазочки со срезанными цветами, по стенам были развешаны абстрактные картины в простых рамах. Наверное, поклонники современного искусства могли оценить их по достоинству – но Калдур видел только бестолковое нагромождение геометрических фигур.

– Простите, – сказал он в спину Рамоне. – Не хотел вас задеть. Просто не ожидал, что мы здесь увидимся.

Ее идеально прямые плечи расслабились – Рамона смягчилась.

– Все в порядке. – Она сбавила шаг, чтобы поравняться с Калдуром, и быстро зашептала: – Что-то кошмарное случилось. Никогда его таким не видела.

Калдур кивнул. В самом деле что-то кошмарное, раз уж даже Лекса пробрало.

– Ну, ни пуха! – Рамона остановилась перед тяжелой дверью и, прежде чем Калдур успел ответить «К черту», быстро его перекрестила. – Что вы на меня уставились? Мама всегда так делает, ей помогает. Ну, идите, он уже шесть минут вас ждет.

Лекс действительно ждал. Стоило Калдуру переступить порог, как он поднялся из-за стола и вместо приветствия объявил:

– Вы опоздали.

– Да. На шесть минут. Пробки в центре города.

Лекс дернул уголком рта. «Неужели супергерои не способны даже прийти вовремя?» – читалось в его взгляде. Вслух он, к счастью, ничего не сказал.

– Я проверил ваши данные, – объявил он. – К несчастью, ошибки нет. Земля замедляется. Пока что это незаметно, отклонение могут зафиксировать только самые чуткие приборы, и то после соответствующей калибровки. Чудо, что вы это обнаружили.

Калдур прикинул, стоит ли это расценивать как комплимент, и решил, что больше похоже на шпильку. Лекс вышел из-за стола и прошелся по кабинету. Солнце, сиявшее над Метрополисом, заливало комнату сквозь панорамные окна.

– Нас ждут ужасающие последствия, – продолжил Лекс, выдержав драматическую паузу. – Глобальное изменение климата, катаклизмы. Через двадцать, самое большее – двадцать пять лет на поверхности Земли невозможно будет жить.

– Да-да. Именно об этом я вам и говорил позавчера, Генеральный секретарь, – не удержался Калдур. Лекс пропустил подколку мимо ушей.

– Какие меры вы уже предприняли? – спросил он. Тон его подозрительно напоминал тон Бэтмена, когда тот требовал доклада о прошедшей миссии.

В том, чтобы отчитываться Лексу Лютору, было что-то унизительное. Калдур вздохнул и велел гордости помолчать хотя бы пятнадцать минут. В конце концов, можно вообразить, что это обычная деловая встреча, на которой партнеры обмениваются информацией.

– Мы заняты поисками ученых для изучения феномена. Прямо сейчас…

– Что за чушь? – раздраженно перебил его Лекс. – Впрочем, чего еще ожидать от Лиги Справедливости. Хотел бы я знать, почему вы вечно занимаетесь не тем, чем надо.

– Прошу прощения? – сказал Калдур. Он очень надеялся, что не звучит сейчас как обиженный ребенок. – И чем же, по-вашему, нам надо заниматься?

Лекс остановился и посмотрел на него в упор.

– А разве это не очевидно? Исследованиями займется ЛексКорп. Задача Лиги Справедливости – подготовить план эвакуации.

Калдур сглотнул. Он думал о катастрофе уже несколько дней. Об иссохших океанах, о лесах, сожженных беспощадными солнечными лучами. Об умирающих животных и с трудом выживающих людях, которые прячутся в старых бункерах времен Холодной войны. Ему казалось, что он свыкся с мыслью о погибающей планете.

Оказалось, он даже в нее не верил. До того, как Лекс заговорил об эвакуации, конец Земли казался чем-то нереальным, как страшилки о конце света в 2012 году по календарю майя. Жутко, щекочет нервы, приковывает внимание – и, конечно, не случится.

Лекс разрушил эту иллюзию.

– Эва…куации? – Как он ни старался, ему не удалось произнести это слово без запинки.

– ЛексКорп сделает все возможное, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу, – ответил Лекс, и Калдур неожиданно ощутил в нем союзника. Лекс отвернулся к окну и скрестил руки на груди; у его ног раскинулся шумный суетливый Метрополис, понятия не имевший о том, что дни его сочтены. – Вы должны будете спасти как можно больше людей, если мы потерпим неудачу. В конце концов, разве не в этом заключается работа супергероев?

Помедлив, Калдур подошел и остановился рядом.

– Лиге нужно разрешение на свободное передвижение и гуманитарные миссии по всему миру.

– Молодой человек, – произнес Лекс ледяным тоном, безжалостно разбивая жалкую иллюзию партнерства, – мне кажется, я ясно дал вам понять в прошлый раз: если вы собираетесь таким образом выгадать что-то для кучки возмутителей спокойствия в маскарадных костюмах, то забудьте.

– Неужели? И как же нам тогда спасать как можно больше людей? Тайком? Может, поделитесь опытом в похищении детей с мета-генами?

– Вы слишком много себе позволяете, – отрезал Лекс и вернулся за стол. – До свиданья, Аквамен. На этом все.

Калдур шагнул к выходу. Уже положив ладонь на ручку, он остановился:

– Катастрофа начнется задолго до того, как на Земле станет невозможно жить. Как только станет известно о замедлении, начнется паника. Помните Карибский кризис?

– До того, как станет известно о замедлении, еще несколько лет, – отрезал Лекс. – Разве что вы уже подготовили сообщение для прессы, а я ничего не знаю. Нет? В таком случае идите. Займитесь своей работой и дайте мне заняться своей.

– Утечки информации из ЛексКорп вы не боитесь? – поинтересовался Калдур. Не то чтобы он сам в это верил – просто хотелось позлить Лекса.

Лекс сцепил руки в замок и смерил Калдура долгим презрительным взглядом.

– Нет. Утечка из ЛексКорп исключена. Всего доброго, молодой человек.

Снаружи у дверей ждала Рамона.

– Ну как?! – громким шепотом спросила она, и Калдур заподозрил, что она вовсе не отлучалась со своего поста. Интересно, насколько хороша звукоизоляция в пентхаусе Лекса Лютора?

– Плохо, – честно ответил он. – Очень плохо.

– Но ведь лучше, чем в прошлый раз? – обнадеживающе улыбнулась Рамона. – По крайней мере, теперь он понимает, что ваше дело действительно крайне важное. Пойдемте, сделаю вам кофе. У нас отличная робуста. Или, если хотите, налью воды.

– Кофе, – сказал Калдур. – С молоком, если можно. "А лучше с коньяком", – добавил он мысленно, но вслух произнести не решился.

Рамона провела его через анфиладу необжитых дизайнерских комнат на небольшую кухню. Ею, в отличие от других помещений, пользовались постоянно: за стеклянными дверцами шкафчиков виднелись продукты, на столике у раковины валялось скомканное полотенце, на крючке висел ярко-синий фартук, который явно принесли из дома. В глубине кухни сидела за столом девушка с длинными каштановыми волосами. Положив ноги на стоящий рядом стул, она читала роман Кена Кизи в мощном твердом переплете; туфли на двенадцатисантиметровом каблуке валялись рядом. На обложке красовались уродливый тотемный столб и название, написанное красными буквами: «Песня моряка». Калдур узнал Мерси, телохранительницу Лекса с автоматом вместо правой руки.

Мерси оторвалась от книги и сверкнула глазами в сторону Калдура. Она тоже его узнала.

– Кофе покупается на средства ЛексКорп и должен расходоваться экономно, – с деланым безразличием сообщила она.

– Ладно, – согласилась Рамона, заправляя кофемашину, – ты кофе не получишь.

Мерси недовольно поджала губы.

– Мадам Циципас звонила, – бросила она, буравя взглядом книгу. – Откуда у неё этот номер?

– Она даже номер моей бабушки Магды раздобыла, хотя, казалось бы, какой смысл звонить в Мексику? Там точно нет ни меня, ни документов из архива. – Рамона пожала плечами и повернулась к Калдуру: – Какое вам молоко? У нас есть цельное, обезжиренное, соевое, безлактозное... А, ещё сливки.

Выбор был слишком велик.

– Обычное, – попросил Калдур.

Рамона задумалась.

– Наверное, безлактозное будет лучше всего, – наконец объявила она.

Мерси негромко фыркнула за столом.

– Она всегда так делает. Спрашивает, а потом поступает по-своему.

Калдур не нашёлся, что ответить, и поэтому промолчал. Рамона поставила перед ним чашку. Наверху мягко покачивалась кремовая пенка. На вкус кофе оказался чудесным, терпким и чуть горьковатым.

– Ну и как нынче дела у Лиги? – поинтересовалась Мерси. Её голос был полон чувства собственного превосходства. – Без помощи мистера Лютора совсем ничего не клеится, да?

– Отстань от него, – вмешалась Рамона, – дай человеку кофе попить спокойно.

– Он не человек, он Аквамен.

Рамона развернулась и, уперев руки в боки, грозно нависла над Мерси:

– Ну да, конечно, знаю я эту риторику. Аквамен – не человек, мексиканец – не человек, женщина – не человек.

– Да я вовсе не это... – сконфуженно пробормотала Мерси, прячась за книгой.

Калдур отставил чашку и поднялся из-за стола:

– Спасибо, Рамона. Думаю, мне пора.

– Спешите спасать мир? – поинтересовалась Мерси. Рамона метнула в нее суровый взгляд, обещавший отсутствие кофе минимум неделю.

– Именно, – ответил Калдур со всей серьезностью, на какую только был способен.

В лифте его накрыло. Первые десять этажей вниз он держался сносно, но чем ниже, тем сильнее давили перегрузка и любопытный взгляд лифтера. Ни надежды, ни спасения. Хотелось сесть, прислониться лбом к холодным деревянным панелям лифта и закрыть глаза.

К счастью, они спустились на первый этаж раньше, чем желание стало нестерпимым. Лифтер отступил к стене и уставился на Калдура так, словно чего-то ждал. То ли автографа, то ли представления с поющими фонтанами.

– До свидания, – буркнул Калдур и выбрался в фойе.

– До свиданья, мистер Аквамен, – отчаянно крикнул лифтер вслед.

В фойе было человек двадцать; все они обернулись как по команде. Калдур стиснул зубы и метнул злобный взгляд в полную даму средних лет, которая восторженно дергала за рукав своего спутника, одновременно тыкая в «мистера Аквамена» пальцем. Сидевший рядом с ними молодой человек поспешно загородился свежим номером «Дэйли Плэнет». Хоть кто-то еще уважает частную жизнь голливудских звезд и супергероев.

– Мистер Аквамен, вы… Может… – запинался лифтер.

– Что? – обернулся к нему Калдур, едва сдерживая ярость. Встретиться с Лексом максимально тихо? Привлекать к себе поменьше внимания? Ага, как же.

Лифтер потупил глаза.

– А вы, ну… оставите на чай?

Калдур сунул руку в карман и не глядя сунул парню горсть мелочи. Потом развернулся и зашагал через холл, стараясь не обращать внимания на шепот по сторонам. Ему показалось, что где-то в глубине фойе он увидел знакомое лицо: кто-то из супергероев сидел в лобби-баре Лютор Гранд Отеля. Черная Молния, который, конечно, Лигу покинул, но вряд ли оборвал все связи с бывшими друзьями. Только этого не хватало.

Калдур замедлил шаг. Пожалуй, стоило пойти в бар, найти соратника и объясниться с ним до того, как тот разнесет новость о том, что Аквамен навещает Лекса Лютора, по всей Лиге Справедливости. А что сам Черная Молния здесь делает?

Он развернулся – и практически врезался в Гарта.

– Калдур? – сказал Гарт. – Э-э, привет.

Калдур медленно сосчитал до десяти. Интересно, все его знакомые решили сегодня заглянуть в Лютор Гранд Отель?

– Привет, – сказал он. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Получилось резче, чем хотелось. Гарт недоуменно сморгнул и отступил на расстояние вытянутой руки.

– Я? Я тут живу. Двухкомнатный люкс на шестом этаже, очень приличный и обходится дешевле съемной квартиры с прислугой, – ответил он и зачем-то добавил, хотя этим Калдур уж точно не интересовался: – Платит министерство иностранных дел Атлантиды.

– А. Ясно. Ну да, конечно. Извини.

– А ты? – спросил Гарт. – Встречался с Лексом?

Калдур заглянул ему за спину: Черная Молния испарился из бара. Объясняться было не с кем. Зато откуда-то сбоку к нему подбиралась та самая полная дама, сжимая в руках телефон. Она явно была готова к селфи со знаменитостью – а вот Калдур нет.

– Тут так душно, – объявил он Гарту, – давай выйдем на воздух и там поговорим.

Он направился к дверям настолько быстро, насколько возможно было идти, не переходя на бег. Назад Калдур не смотрел и понятия не имел, идет Гарт следом или решил, что сейчас удачный момент, чтобы проститься со старым товарищем.

На ступеньках Калдур остановился и перевел дух. Где-то на краю сознания билась мысль, что герой Атлантиды не должен так позорно сбегать от трудностей, но он решительно от нее отмахнулся.

– Куда дальше? – спросили рядом. Гарт все-таки вышел вместе с ним. – Странно просто стоять перед входом.

– Дальше, – пробормотал Калдур, обводя взглядом улицу.

На шумный проспект спускались сумерки; зажигались фонари и окна домов, откуда-то пахло выпечкой. Мимо проходили туристы в походных куртках и бейсболках и местные в деловых костюмах – офисные сотрудники, чей рабочий день только что закончился. Нетерпеливо гудели застрявшие в пробке машины.

Гарт стоял рядом и ждал его решения.

– Пройдемся, – сказал Калдур. Это должно было звучать как предложение, но вышел приказ. Калдур решил, что пытаться исправляться нет смысла, и просто спустился на тротуар.

На другой стороне улицы зеленел городской парк. Калдур направился в противоположном направлении. Он шел и шел, куда глядели глаза и несли ноги; сворачивал на перекрестках наугад, отворачивался от названий улиц. Постепенно деловой центр остался позади, начались жилые кварталы с многоэтажками, потом – ухоженный частный сектор. Темнело, фонари разгорались все ярче, ветер становился сильнее. Остановившись, Калдур поднял воротник.

Район маленьких уютных коттеджей на одну семью закончился – незаметно для себя они забрели в городские трущобы. Калдур тупо уставился на бетонную стену, разрисованную граффити. Свет фонаря выхватывал из сумрака черепа, бессмысленные слоганы, написанные яркими пляшущими буквами, пышногрудую мультяшную красотку. За забором чернел остов какого-то недостроенного здания. В одном из незастекленных окон мелькнул свет фонарика, и Калдур вяло подумал, должен ли он, герой, влезть туда и посмотреть, кто развлекается по ночам в таком опасном месте.

– Это подростки, – сказал Гарт, заставив Калдура вздрогнуть: он успел забыть о том, что не один. – Вряд ли им там грозит что-то серьезнее, чем сломанная лодыжка. Думаю, мы можем позволить им самим встретить последствия своих действий, а не тащить в полицию за нарушение порядка.

– Ну да, – пробормотал Калдур и переступил с ноги на ногу.

Гарт похлопал себя по рукам, пытаясь согреться. Он не рассчитывал на долгую прогулку.

– Мы ушли достаточно далеко? – наконец спросил он, видно, устав от молчания. – Здесь нас вряд ли кто-то подслушивает. Что там у тебя с Лексом?

– С Лексом? – переспросил Калдур. Он впервые подумал о том, как глупо все получилось этим вечером. Он ведь сбежал от безумной поклонницы, а вовсе не от шпионов, которые могли бы подслушать разговор.

Впрочем, надо быть честным. Он сбежал не от той толстой тетки – он просто сбежал. От проблем, ответственности, от чертовой Земли, которой вздумалось остановиться именно в его смену.

– Ага, с Лексом. Можешь отрицать, если тебе так спокойнее, но я – и все остальные в фойе – видели, как ты выходил из лифта, который ведет в его личный пентхаус, – сказал Гарт. Он помолчал. – Ладно. Извини, я не должен на тебя давить, понимаю, это что-то секретное. Что-то связанное с ограничениями, наложенными на Лигу?

– Да, – ответил Калдур, разглядывая ближайший череп на бетонной стене. В пустых глазницах цвели кроваво-красные розы, художник был романтиком. – Обсуждали с ним ограничения… И другие дела. И еще Земля…

Гарт вздохнул. Что там говорил Лекс? Соблюдать осторожность? Можно было забыть об этом: Калдур уже успел растрепать новости про замедление всем, кто готов был слушать. И тем, кто не готов, тоже.

– Конечно, помню. Земля останавливается. Калдур, у меня предложение. Давай в следующий раз, когда тебе захочется пройтись в моей компании, ты будешь заранее предупреждать меня о планах? Я даже мобильник не взял, как теперь отсюда выбираться, а? Понятия не имею, где мы, и такси не вызовешь.

– Мобильник? Мобильник у меня есть. Сейчас.

Заряда оставалось тридцать процентов, и все они ушли на то, чтобы дозвониться до городского такси и с горем пополам объяснить, где именно они находятся. Навигатор отказался иметь с ними дело, настаивая, что они до сих пор на Третьей авеню. Сначала Калдур пытался описать заброшенный долгострой, но быстро сдался и вернулся на соседнюю улицу, где на домах все-таки были таблички с адресами. Таксист приехал через двадцать минут.

– Побыстрее, – поторопил он их, когда они садились в машину, – тут не район, а черт знает что, колеса на ходу снять могут!

– Извините, – вежливо улыбнулся Гарт, – мы не местные, туристы. Гуляли вечером и немного заблудились.

Таксист притормозил и обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на них поверх спинок передних сидений. «Идиоты вы, а не туристы», – ясно читалось в этом взгляде.

– Гуляли!.. Это кто ж по таким местам-то гуляет? – бурчал он всю дорогу до Лютор Гранд Отеля. – По паркам гулять надо, по торговым центрам, мест в городе мало?

Улица перед входом в отель встретила их суматохой и парой полицейских машин. Лягушатник, не дождавшись командира, успел организовать оперативно-розыскные мероприятия и требовал немедленно допросить Лекса Лютора.

** 1 августа, Огаста **

– Лекс считает, что мы должны готовить эвакуацию, – сказал Калдур. Он сидел в ванной в своей крошечной замусоренной квартирке и скреб ногтем известковые разводы на кафеле.

Диана в трубке помолчала.

– Это плохо, – сказала она после паузы.

– Чего уж хорошего.

– Нам надо вывезти и устроить на новом месте семь миллиардов человек, – произнесла Диана задумчиво. – И это не считая остальных живых существ. Животные, птицы, растения… Не представляю, какая звездная система могла бы выдержать такой наплыв беженцев. Даже если разделить население на несколько частей…

Калдур нажал на кнопку громкой связи, пристроил трубку на бортик и погрузился в воду с головой. Вода мягко колыхалась перед лицом, убаюкивая, преломляя перспективу. Надо навестить маму, решил он. Они давно не виделись – Калдур по-прежнему любил ее и приемного отца, но ложь все равно оставалась ложью. Стоило раньше рассказать о том, что он – не приличный атлант, а сын Черной Манты.

Диана рассуждала о том, стоит ли привлекать к делу корпус Зеленых Фонарей. Калдур вынырнул и потянулся за трубкой:

– Давай обсудим это завтра, на свежую голову. Апокалипсис не наступит прямо сейчас.

– У нас гораздо меньше времени, чем кажется, – возразила Диана. – Беспорядки и волнения начнутся куда раньше, чем изменится состав атмосферы. Калдур, я понимаю, тебе тяжело, но сейчас нельзя расслабляться!

– Я знаю, – ответил Калдур и все-таки дал отбой.

Диана во всем была права. И в том, что перед экологическим апокалипсисом их ждет социальный – Калдур вспоминал архивные записи времен Холодной войны и содрогался, – и в том, что он не имеет права распускать сопли. Он должен был соответствовать своему званию лидера.

Просто пока не получалось.

Калдур вылез из ванной и оделся. Он чувствовал, что не уснет; бесполезно было даже ложиться в постель, и поэтому он вышел и побрел по Огасте. Наверное, это можно было назвать ночным дежурством супергероя, но крошечная столица штата Мэн никогда не претендовала на славу Готэма, Метрополиса или хотя бы Блюдхейвена. Те немногочисленные преступники, которые здесь жили, спали по ночам.

Он послонялся по улицам; дошел до городского кладбища и постоял там, завидуя мертвым. Тут было спокойно и мирно, и никого уже не тревожили экологические и социальные катастрофы. Калдур повернулся и пошел обратно, наслаждаясь безлюдными улицами. До дома оставалась пара кварталов, когда он внезапно увидел ноги.

Две пары ног, мужские и женские, лежавшие поперек дороги. Женские были одеты в шорты, некогда бывшие джинсами Levi’s и очень криво обрезанные, мужские – в линялые бежевые бриджи. Ноги двигались, тем самым неоспоримо доказывая, что их обладатели живы и устроились ночью посреди улицы по доброй воле. Вероятно, они были заняты чем-то важным, но чем именно, Калдур разглядеть не мог – верхние части туловищ исчезали в кустах.

Он подошел поближе и заглянул за низкую живую изгородь. Двое, парень и девушка, в которых Калдур не без удивления узнал парочку из дома у зета-портала, лежали ничком у стены дома, шептались и пихали друг друга локтями.

– Добрый вечер, – сказал Калдур. – Вы опять потеряли планшет?

Парень с девушкой синхронно обернулись.

– Э-э… Добрый день, – ответила девушка. – Вечер… Ночь? Доброй ночи? – Калдур терпеливо переждал ее попытки поздороваться. – Нет, планшет нашли… Тут, понимаете… Котенок.

– Котенок? – переспросил Калдур.

– Ага, – подтвердил парень. – Свалился в подвал и не может выбраться. А дом заброшен, если его сейчас не вытащить, он же погибнет там. Поможете, раз уж вы на дежурстве?

В подтверждение его слов откуда-то из-под земли послышалось несчастное «мяу». Судя по писку, котенок был совсем крошкой. Парень с девушкой подвинулись, открывая обзор на маленькое подвальное окошко. Поколебавшись, Калдур влез под кусты и устроился между ними. Котенок, почувствовав, что помощь близко, принялся мяукать не переставая: он свалился внутрь через разбитое окно, но хлам не давал ему убежать далеко. По крайней мере, пока он лаза внутрь не нашел. Калдур протянул руку и попытался ухватить животное; котенок истошно заверещал и забился между досками.

– Ах ты, бестолочь, – пробормотал Калдур. В голове мелькнула мысль отыскать ближайший пожарный гидрант и использовать водную магию, но он ее отмел. Такое не понравится ни котенку, ни местным жителям. – А ну иди сюда, безмозглая мохнатая задница…

Котенок сопротивлялся спасению изо всех сил. Он дрался как лев: орал, царапался и пару раз куснул Калдура за палец. Наконец ему удалось ухватить котенка за шкирку и вытащить наружу. Маленький серый комок вздыбленной шерсти мяукал и испуганно озирался по сторонам.

– У вас получилось! – возликовала девушка, пока Калдур с котенком выползали из кустов. – Вы его спасли!

Хоть кого-то, подумал Калдур. Девушка отобрала у него котенка и прижала к груди, не обращая внимания на протесты животного. Котенок в последний раз придушенно мявкнул и неожиданно заурчал, обхватив лапами ее руку.

– Анна, – представилась девушка, почесывая котенка по пузику. – А это – Фил.

– Ка… Аквамен.

– Ну да, мы знаем, – весело ответила Анна. – Мы назовем его в вашу честь!

– Не надо, – испугался Калдур, но Анна уже перебирала варианты:

– Аквик… Аквакот? Аквамяв? О, знаю! Герой! Мы назовем его Герой!

Маленький Герой, не переставая урчать, впился зубами в ее запястье.

– Он кушать хочет, – сказал Фил. – Пошли домой, его же еще купать, и лежанку ему устраивать! Спасибо, мистер Аквамен. Хорошо, что вы патрулируете город по ночам!

Калдур не стал их разубеждать. Он подождал немного, пока неугомонная парочка не скрылась из виду, и свернул на нужную улицу.

Когда он наконец добрался до дома, замок на входной двери оказался взломан. Вот тебе и низкий уровень преступности. Калдур внимательно изучил изувеченную личинку, от души сочувствуя несчастному, который волею случая ограбил Аквамена, а затем тихо зашел в квартиру. Вешалка в коридоре была сорвана с петель и валялась на полу, а из глубины квартиры доносился грохот и явственно пахло жареным мясом. Пока Калдур размышлял, хочет ли он встречаться с этим злоумышленником-оригиналом, или лучше тихо уйти и вернуться через пару часов, из кухни высунулся Слон.

– О, командир, ты вернулся! – обрадовался он.

– Слон. Ты что здесь делаешь?

– Так это, Мисс Марсианочка за тебя беспокоится. Говорит, жрать у тебя нечего и посуда вся грязная, ну мы с парнями и решили тебе помочь. Будем по твоей квартире дежурство нести! Я – первый. А вешалка, она просто висела криво, – добавил он. – Я ее потом заново приколочу, как положено.

– Спасибо, Слон, – искренне ответил Калдур, перелез через груду верхней одежды на полу и отправился спать.

Во сне бифштексы гонялись за ним по Метрополису и жалобно тонко мяукали.

** 4 августа, Хэппи Харбор **

Дольше тянуть было нельзя. Земля, конечно, замедлялась, но пока это было незаметно, и мир продолжал жить обычной жизнью: интриги, предательства, войны за ресурсы и похищения мета-детей. И в этой обычной жизни Калдур бы непременно отправился к М’ганн, чтобы выяснить, чего Найтвинг от нее хотел. К тому же мотоцикл наконец починили.

Подъезжая к дому Коннора и М’ганн в Хэппи Харбор, Калдур подумал, что стоило предупредить о визите заранее. В последние месяцы он совсем не знал ее расписания. Часть дня уходила у М’ганн на то, чтобы тренировать Команду, кроме того, она устроилась в школу на полставки. Кто знает, удачно ли он выбрал время.

Через десять минут Калдур понял, что время выбрал лучше некуда. У Коннора и М’ганн как раз собрались Найтвинг, Артемида и Черная Молния, а еще – вот сюрприз! – принц Марковии и неизвестная мета-девочка. Все вместе они копались в базе данных Сторожевой башни и меняли работу зета-порталов.

– Ну и как это понимать? – поинтересовался Калдур. Вопрос был риторический: должно быть, остальные это почувствовали и даже не пытались ответить. – М’ганн, ты знала, что они ездили в Марковию?

По ее виноватому лицу он понял: да, знала.

– Может, даже сама с ними прокатилась? – продолжил он. – Найтвинг же поэтому к тебе тогда приходил, верно? Вербовал вас с Коннором на эту операцию? А то, что вы – действующие члены Команды и за ваши выходки, если вас там поймают, отвечать буду я, вам, конечно, в голову не пришло. Это потому, что я не такой харизматичный, как Найтвинг?

– Калдур, – беспомощно произнесла М’ганн. Ей хотелось перейти на мысленную связь, но он сопротивлялся.

– Калдур, она ни при чем, – вмешался Коннор. – В Марковию летал только я.

– А тебя и одного хватит! – взорвался Калдур. – Ладно, Молния вышел из Лиги. Ладно, Артемида после операции под прикрытием у Черной Манты мне ничего не должна и вообще завязала. Якобы. Ладно, Найтвинг просто всегда такой и плевать хотел на остальных. Но вы двое? Как вы могли так со мной поступить?

Найтвинг кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Калдур, я понимаю, никому не нравится, когда его друзья скрывают что-то важное, – начал он, и Калдур шестым чувством почуял, что это – не к добру. – Например, встречи с Лексом Лютором.

Черная Молния у него за спиной кивнул и сложил руки на груди. Калдур растерянно отступил. Наверное, нужно было ответить – что-то решительное, хлесткое, что-то, что раз и навсегда расставило бы точки над I. Его встречи с Лексом не имели ничего общего с фейерверком, который Найтвинг со своей компанией устроил в Марковии. И уж точно не Найтвингу пришлось бы отвечать за Калдура перед ООН, кто бы там ни был Генеральным секретарем этой славной организации. Найтвинг не имел права его упрекать. Калдур открыл рот, чтобы сказать об этом, и неожиданно понял, что любые слова будут бесполезны. Этот раунд он проиграет.

Все, вами сказанное, Бэтсемья может использовать против вас.

– Да пошел ты, – бросил он Найтвингу и вышел во двор.

– Калдур! – крикнула М’ганн ему вслед.

Он не стал оборачиваться.

«Калдур, постой!» – зазвенел ее голос среди его мыслей, и он согнулся от боли, пронзившей виски. Перед глазами поплыло, казалось, еще немного – и его стошнит. Даже дышать было трудно. «Калдур, не уходи, я все объясню тебе», – продолжала М’ганн.

«Прочь из моей головы!» – рявкнул он мысленно и повторил вслух, с трудом заставляя голос слушаться:

– Прочь. Из моей. Головы.

– Прости, – с раскаянием прошептала М’ганн.

Она была совсем рядом, ее ладонь лежала у Калдура на плече – он сбросил ее руку и направился к мотоциклу. Когда он выезжал на основную улицу, в голове все еще звенело, но боги Атлантиды, хранившие своих несчастных героев, милостиво позволили ему разминуться с фонарными столбами и вписаться в поворот.

Только на шоссе Калдур почувствовал себя лучше. Некоторое время он гнал вперед, не задумываясь о направлении. В голове звучал неоконченный разговор: Калдур придумывал все новые и новые доводы, едкие и жесткие замечания, отповеди. Через пару сотен километров он составил блестящую речь, которая должна была уложить Найтвинга на обе лопатки – и которую Найтвинг, конечно, никогда не услышит.

Калдур свернул на развилке, и мимо пролетел указатель на Кистоун Сити. Он остановился и выставил подножку. В Кистоун Сити ему делать было нечего – разве что снова навестить Айрон Хайтс. Повидать отца… Но зачем?

– Ну и зачем тебе это? – спросил Калдур вслух. – Думаешь, он утешит, погладит по голове и даст тебе леденец?

С другой стороны, чего ждать от отца, он хотя бы знал. Дэвид Кейн, Черная Манта, его презирает и ненавидит за предательство – и не станет этого скрывать. Можно было расслабиться и быть собой. Калдур выжал педаль газа.

** 4 августа, Айрон Хайтс **

На этот раз его пустили сразу же: вахту нес все тот же дежурный Верджил М. Симмонс. Увидев Калдура, он слегка побледнел, зачем-то отдал честь и без лишних разговоров повел его в комнату для свиданий, по дороге сказав в рацию вызвать Дэвида Кейна.

– Добрый день, Калдур’ам, – поздоровался отец. – Что тебя привело сегодня? Ты все-таки решил познакомиться с моим сокамерником?

– Дело в том… Я… – растерялся Калдур.

– К сожалению, мистер Грэм, этот в высшей степени интересный и достойный человек, не сможет сегодня составить нам компанию, – сообщил отец. – Его как раз отправили на десять дней в карцер.

– Вот оно что.

– Именно. Ну, чем же мне еще тебя развлечь? Или, может быть, расскажешь свои новости?

– Да, – сказал Калдур. – Давай я расскажу тебе о Найтвинге? Это мой старый товарищ по Команде юных супергероев, сволочь и интриган. Кстати, моя миссия под прикрытием в твоей армии – это его идея.

– Какой чудесный молодой человек, – сказал отец и подпер голову ладонью.

Калдур понятия не имел, интересен ему Найтвинг или нет, но других слушателей не было – и он, избегая деталей и конкретных названий, пересказал приключения своей бывшей Команды.

–…понятия не имею, что было бы, выплыви это все наружу, – жаловался он. – Международный скандал? Новые ограничения и запреты для Лиги? А Найтвинг ухитряется все повернуть так, будто единственный виноватый тут я. Как у него это получается?

– Врожденный дар? – предположил отец.

– Педагогический гений Бэтмена, – буркнул Калдур. – На чем я остановился? Так вот, запреты… Ты, наверное, не следишь за новостями?

Он рассказал о последних выдумках Лекса. Ничего секретного – все это передавали по центральным каналам, и он не рисковал выдать сверхсекретную информацию.

– Ты ответственно подошел к новой должности, – заметил отец.

– Спасибо.

– Смотри не перетрудись. Понимаю, работа превыше всего, но тебе стоит отдохнуть. Развеяться. Провести с кем-то приятную ночь. Секс – отличный способ расслабиться. Твоя Тигрица… Артемида…

– Она была помолвлена с Уолли Уэстом.

– И что? Если память мне не изменяет, Уолли Уэст давно покинул эту юдоль скорби. – Калдур открыл рот, чтобы возразить, и отец закатил глаза: – Ну хорошо, хорошо. Понимаю, твои принципы нерушимы. Забудем об Артемиде. Неужели больше никого нет?

Калдур мысленно перебрал в уме всех знакомых.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Никого.

– Тебе стоит расширить круг знакомств, – сказал отец.

Расширить круг знакомств? О да, именно этим ему сейчас и предстоит заняться. И вряд ли это будет просто: он не Найтвинг и не умеет очаровывать одним взглядом. Если призадуматься, даже с собственным отцом не получилось с первого раза.

– Давно хотел спросить. Почему ты оставил тогда нас с матерью?

Отец откинулся на спинку стула, коротко дернул уголком рта. Повисла пауза: он молчал, разглядывая что-то на противоположной стене, Калдур ждал. Когда он решил, что ответа не будет, отец заговорил:

– А ты хотел бы расти на подводной лодке сыном международного преступника?

– То есть ты так обо мне заботился? – уточнил Калдур. – И поэтому мы впервые встретились, когда мне было шестнадцать, и я случайно оказался в Посейдонисе в тот день, когда ты решил украсть образцы из исследовательского центра? Все было частью плана «Как обеспечить сыну нормальное детство»?

– Нет.

– Тогда как тебя понимать?

– Все просто, – ответил отец, и Калдуру показалось, что на его лице мелькнуло мимолетное сожаление. – На самом деле из меня просто вышел тот еще отец. Неудивительно, что мы теперь общаемся через стекло в Айрон Хайтс, верно?

** 5 августа, Метрополис **

Земля останавливалась. Дети с мета-генами продолжали пропадать. Свет строил коварные планы по захвату власти. Последнее, что должен был делать Калдур, – все еще лидер Лиги Справедливости, пусть и чисто формальный – это расслабляться, с сексом или без него.

Но в начале одиннадцатого вечера, когда Калдур уже собирался покинуть Сторожевую башню и прикидывал, успеет ли он купить в забегаловке рядом с домом китайской лапши навынос или лучше зайти в круглосуточный супермаркет, по выделенной линии позвонил Бэтмен. После разговора, который продлился сорок пять минут, Калдур понял, что расслабиться ему просто необходимо.

Но не идти же к Артемиде, в самом деле. Тем более что она сейчас весело проводит время с Найтвингом, а Калдура на эту вечеринку никто не позвал.

Калдур мысленно перебрал в уме знакомых. М’ганн тоже отпадала. Может быть, она готова была примириться с Калдуром после вчерашнего, да он сам этого не хотел. Вместе с ней – остальные члены его Команды. Диана? Нет, ей лучше вовсе не знать, что он собирается уйти в загул. Кто-то из Лиги? Или, может быть, его бойцы? Но он их командир, как он может показать свою слабость. Калдур уже подумал было о том, чтобы позвонить в приемную Лекса и пригласить Рамону на свидание, – по крайней мере, она привыкла к странностям сильных мира сего – как вдруг на ум пришел еще один человек.

Гарт. Двухкомнатный люкс на шестом этаже Лютор Гранд Отеля. Он, конечно, просил предупреждать заранее, но ведь сегодня Калдур не собирался тащить его на прогулку по окраинам Метрополиса. Так почему бы не рискнуть? В конце концов, даже если Гарт выставит его вон и поклянется больше никогда с ним не разговаривать, невелика беда.

Дружбу они все равно давно потеряли.

Калдур велел Слону держать вахту и через зета-портал отправился на Западное побережье, где еще был день и вовсю работали алкогольные магазины. Затем перешел в Метрополис.

Зета-портал находился в спальном районе, но Калдур решил обойтись без такси. Где-то он слышал, что прогулки пешком – отличный способ снять нервное напряжение.

Метрополис не спал. Сияли витрины круглосуточных магазинов и вывески баров, по бульварам и центральным улицам двигалась веселая молодая толпа. Люди вокруг смеялись, курили и болтали по мобильным телефонам; играла музыка, сигналили машины на светофорах. В дверях Лютор Гранд Отеля стоял подтянутый швейцар и улыбался гостям заученной профессиональной улыбкой.

В фойе было почти так же оживленно, как днем: несколько человек сидели в баре, семья с тремя зевавшими детьми регистрировалась на ресепшне. В кожаных креслах расположились две азиатки в деловых костюмах; одна читала газету, вторая то и дело поглядывала на часы. На столике между ними лежали паспорта с вложенными в них авиабилетами – должно быть, они ждали такси в аэропорт. Калдур вспомнил пробку на Третьей авеню, мимо которой он шел почти десять минут, и с трудом сдержал порыв посоветовать им метро.

Сами разберутся, решил он и направился к лестнице. Шестой этаж – это не так уж и высоко, вполне можно обойтись без лифтеров. В коридоре он остановил горничную:

– Не подскажете, где здесь двухкомнатный люкс? Кажется, я заблудился.

Она указала на третью слева дверь.

Калдур взглянул на часы. Они показывали без десяти час по стандартному восточно-американскому. Метрополис ведь живет по этому времени? Или все-таки у них на час меньше? Какая разница, с неожиданным раздражением подумал Калдур и постучал.

Сперва ничего не произошло. Возможно, Гарт спал, или его вовсе не было в номере – мало ли, какие дела могут быть ночью у посла Атлантиды в ООН? Калдур поднял руку, не уверенный, стоит ли попробовать еще раз, когда изнутри послышался шум.

Дверь открылась. Гарт в серых штанах из какого-то дешевого спортивного магазина и футболке с надписью «NY Yankees» недоуменно уставился на гостя.

– Привет, – сказал Калдур. – Пустишь? Хотел предупредить тебя заранее, но понял, что у меня нет твоего номера.

Гарт молча посторонился, позволяя ему войти. Выглядел он так, словно до сих пор не поверил своим глазам.

– Я принес пиво, – сообщил Калдур и помахал пакетом из Сиэтла.

– Пиво, – повторил Гарт.

Он закрыл дверь и остановился посреди гостиной, будто не знал, что делать дальше. Его можно было понять: не каждую ночь к тебе вдруг вваливаются бывшие лучшие друзья. Гарт тряхнул головой, словно прогоняя ступор, и принялся разбирать журнальный столик.

– Присаживайся, – указал он на диван.

Калдур сел и вытащил две бутылки.

– У тебя есть открывашка?

– Я не пью, – напомнил Гарт.

– Ну да, конечно, – кивнул Калдур. Он пошарил по карманам и вытащил ключи. – Я тоже недавно начал… Когда служил у отца. Ну, та операция под прикрытием, ты слышал, наверное. Помню, здорово перебрал после своего первого рейда… Зато больше так не напивался.

– Первого… рейда? – переспросил Гарт.

– Ага. Атлантийский научный центр, там человек двести было. – Калдур вскрыл первую бутылку и отхлебнул из горлышка. Пиво оказалось дрянным – теплым и слишком кислым. – Мы базировались на Аляске. В штаб-квартире, понятно, никакого пива. Приходилось таскаться за ним в соседнюю деревню. Меня там все местные знали в лицо, продавщица в магазине все волновалась, что я сопьюсь. – Он засмеялся, но Гарт не поддержал веселье.

– И много было рейдов? – спросил он.

Калдур пожал плечами. Не то чтобы он считал.

– Ну, так. Сначала, конечно, меня не посылали на боевые задания, это было ближе к концу. Один, иногда два в неделю.

– Калдур, – произнес Гарт. Его голос вдруг упал до едва слышного шепота. – Прости. Я не знал.

– М-м? – Калдур поднял голову от бутылки. – Ты о чем?

Гарт сидел на подлокотнике, словно не решался приблизиться. Он выглядел странно бледным и как будто усталым: под глазами залегли круги, вокруг рта обозначились жесткие морщины. Глаза поблескивали, как бывает при лихорадке или когда кто-то сдерживает слезы.

– Твоя… миссия под прикрытием. Я не знал, что это было… вот так.

Калдур отмахнулся от его виноватого тона. Ему стало совестно за то, что он вломился посреди ночи.

– Все в порядке, – сказал он и задумался, о чем бы рассказать, чтобы не травмировать Гарта еще сильнее. – Хорошее тоже было.

– Да, твои бойцы, – откликнулся Гарт. Он говорил задумчиво и отстраненно, как будто размышлял о своем. – Я помню.

Под его пристальным взглядом делалось не по себе. Калдур отвернулся и сделал несколько неторопливых глотков. На ум пришли кролотеанцы – и это было бы очень весело, если бы не закончилось так жутко. Он откинулся на спинку, вспоминая остров Малина в Тихом океане. Инопланетная бомба разнесла его в пыль – а заодно и несколько сотен кролотеанцев, которые на нем находились.

Напивался ли отец после того, как впервые убил несколько сотен живых существ разом?

Он не заметил, как Гарт сел рядом. Неожиданно накатила усталость, и Калдур закрыл глаза. Всего на пару минут.

** 6 августа, Метрополис **

Калдур открыл глаза и первые несколько секунд не мог сообразить, где находится. Кажется, накануне вечером он решил расслабиться и явился к Гарту в Лютор Гранд Отель. С двумя бутылками пива. В тот момент идея казалась ему отличной.

Пожалуй, решил Калдур, вчера он погорячился. Он сел и осмотрелся: вокруг был тот же двухкомнатный люкс, в котором он засыпал. Ну, уже что-то. На столе стояли две пивные бутылки: пустая и полная.

В комнату постучали. Калдур уставился на дверь, не уверенный, стоит ли открывать. В конце концов, это не его номер, может быть, не стоит никого впускать без согласия постояльца? Стук повторился.

– Мистер Гарт, сэр, ваш завтрак, – послышался голос официантки.

Калдура охватила беспричинная тревога. Что ему делать, как ему разговаривать с этой девушкой? Наверное, лучше вообще ничего не отвечать. Она обращалась к Гарту, он – не Гарт, никого нет дома, все ушли.

– Мистер Гарт, сэр? – снова позвали из-за двери.

Все в порядке, сказал себе Калдур. Она уже готова уйти. И в этот самый момент из соседней комнаты появился Гарт.

– Это завтрак принесли, почему ты не открываешь? – удивился он и пошел общаться с официанткой.

На подносе стояли две чашки кофе, круассаны, тарелка с сыром, несколько изящных мисочек с джемами. Гарт аккуратно пристроил завтрак рядом со вчерашними бутылками и сел на банкетку напротив.

– Заказал и на твою долю тоже, – сказал он. – Надеюсь, ты пьешь кофе?

– С коньяком и безлактозными сливками, – рассеянно откликнулся Калдур. Брови Гарта поползли вверх – кажется, он не понял шутки. Калдур не осуждал его: он и сам не был уверен, что шутит.

Кофе был хуже, чем у Рамоны, зато круассаны оказались хороши. Потом Гарт великодушно позволил Калдуру принять душ и проводил до дверей:

– Извини, не могу пройтись с тобой до зета-портала, надо закончить доклад о разрушении Большого барьерного рифа. Король Орин считает, что все из-за австралийцев и их отходов, и мне теперь нужно призвать их посла к ответу.

– Конечно, – кивнул Калдур. – Долг превыше всего.

Гарт слегка нахмурился, но ничего не ответил. Наверное, он решил, что Калдур иронизирует, хотя у него и в мыслях не было. Долг действительно был превыше всего для них обоих, и хорошо, что хоть кто-то из них понимал, в чем же его долг заключается.

В фойе Лютор Гранд Отель оказалось на удивление тихо. За исключением девушки на ресепшне и пожилого господина, который с тоской смотрел в экран ноутбука, никого не было. Мимо быстро процокала каблуками рыжеватая женщина в круглых очках. В душе Калдура затеплилась надежда, что он уйдет без приключений, и тут за спиной послышался знакомый голос:

– Аквамен.

Захотелось немедленно оказаться в другом месте, но Калдур удержался. Нельзя же каждый раз спасаться отсюда бегством.

– Генеральный секретарь, – ответил он, поворачиваясь.

Лекс стоял, заложил руки за спину. Слева от него обнимала огромную папку с бумагами невыспавшаяся Рамона с синяками под глазами. Мерси нигде видно не было; возможно, именно в этот момент она сидела где-то в засаде и держала Калдура на мушке.

– Вы ко мне? – поинтересовался Лекс. – Какие-то новости на тему… нашего общего дела?

– Нет, – честно ответил Калдур. – Я не к вам. Новостей никаких.

От разочарования у Лекса вытянулось лицо. То, что у кого-то могли быть дела, не связанные с самим Лексом Лютором, просто не укладывалось у него в голове.

– М-да? – хмыкнул он. – Ну что же, Аквамен. Как хотите.

И он величественно проследовал к выходу, где уже ждал склонившийся в поклоне швейцар. Зрелище того, как король покидает свой двор, было настолько увлекательным, что Калдур засмотрелся и пропустил тот момент, когда Рамона больно ткнула его локтем в бок.

– Могли бы и зайти, – сердито сказала она. – Только не говорите, что кофе вам не понравился! Мой кофе – лучший на всем Восточном побережье.

Калдур вспомнил, как вчера собирался пригласить ее на свидание, и почувствовал, что краснеет.

– Простите, – пробормотал он. – Просто не хотел отвлекать. Ваш кофе – действительно лучший.

Рамона кивнула и проследовала за Лексом. На полпути к дверям она обернулась:

– В следующий раз – заходите.

Калдур перевел дух и вышел следом за ними на улицу. Швейцар закрыл за ним дверь и распрямился, украдкой потирая спину. Бедняга определенно заслужил свою мелочь на чай, решил Калдур, и тут в кармане завибрировал телефон.

– Калдур? – сказала М’ганн. – Я хотела поговорить по поводу вчерашнего…

– Почему бы вам всем просто не оставить меня в покое? – предложил Калдур и старательно улыбнулся Лексу и его свите, которые как раз садились в роскошную черную Мазду.

** 9 августа, Сторожевая башня **

– Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, – сказала Диана. – Нужно принимать любую помощь, которую предлагают.

Она хотела, чтобы Калдур помирился с М’ганн. М’ганн тоже этого хотела: за три прошедших дня она позвонила раз пятнадцать, а еще проявила недюжинную настойчивость, карауля Калдура в Сторожевой башне. Пришлось даже отправить Слона в отпуск: Мисс Марсианка и ее желания были для него священны, и Калдур боялся, что приказ не пускать М’ганн к нему в кабинет окажется непосильным.

Не стоит искушать судьбу и повелевать своим бойцам оборачиваться морскими чайками.

К вечеру второго дня М’ганн поняла, что Калдур неприступен, и зашла с козырной карты. Пожаловалась Диане.

Когда звонила Диана, Калдур не мог просто сбросить входящий вызов. Приходилось слушать.

– Необходимо расширять круг социальных связей, а не обрывать их, – продолжала она. – Сейчас нельзя разбрасываться товарищами!

Тех, кому нельзя доверять, вряд ли стоит называть товарищами, мог бы сказать Калдур. Мой круг социальных связей сейчас и так шире некуда, мог бы добавить он. Никакой помощи М’ганн все равно не предлагает, мог бы указать он.

Вместо этого Калдур включил громкую связь, положил мобильник на переливающуюся сенсорную панель письменного стола в кабинете и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. Диане все равно не требовались его ответы. Раньше такой способ вести беседу Калдур видел только в кино и никак не думал, что ему доведется применять его на практике.

– Ты должен немедленно поговорить с М’ганн.

– Может, мне и с Бэтменом поговорить? – не удержался Калдур. – А то сейчас нельзя разбрасываться социальными связями.

– Прекрати! – сердито осадила его Диана. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что их нельзя сравнивать.

Конечно, нельзя, подумал Калдур. М’ганн была Диане симпатична, а Бэтмен – нет. К сожалению, Калдуру с недавнего времени стали несимпатичны оба.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Я подумаю.

– Калдур!

– Прости, Диана, мне пора. Еще много работы. Давай поговорим об этом в следующий раз? – Он торопливо попрощался, не дожидаясь ее согласия, и снова положил голову на стол.

На самом деле, никаких особых дел не было – просто с тех пор, как бойцы Калдура стали дежурить по его квартире в Огасте, домашние вечера стали слишком увлекательными для утомленного жизнью супергероя. Вчера, например, Слон и Кармоди решили починить подтекавшую трубу в ванной и в итоге затопили соседей. Может быть, малодушно подумал Калдур, остаться на ночь в Сторожевой башне? Места полно, а завтра утром все равно сюда приходить и проверять приборы.

От этой заманчивой мысли его оторвал очередной входящий вызов. Калдур с удивлением уставился на экран телефона, где высвечивалось имя «Гарт». Они обменялись номерами, на этом настоял Гарт. «И, пожалуйста, когда в следующий раз соберешься ко мне, чтобы устроить пижамную вечеринку, сначала позвони», – потребовал он, нажимая на телефоне Калдура кнопку вызова, чтобы проверить, верно ли записан номер.

Звонить Калдур не собирался – как, впрочем, и устраивать пижамные вечеринки. Напиваться от отчаяния лучше было в одиночестве и у себя дома. И уж тем более он не ожидал, что Гарт позвонит ему сам.

Калдур повертел в руках телефон, пытаясь сообразить, в чем здесь подвох. Дурные новости из Атлантиды, которые он пропустил? Или что-то произошло на Ассамблее ООН? Звонок прервался, но через несколько секунд Гарт перезвонил снова. Калдур сглотнул комок и нажал на кнопку приема:

– Да?

– Привет, – сказал Гарт. – Прости, что так поздно. Ты сейчас не занят?

Если он пытался подготовить собеседника к чему-то ужасному, получалось у него отлично. После такого начала определенно должны были следовать кошмарные новости о брани, гладе и море. Калдур вытер вспотевшую ладонь о штаны и поинтересовался, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал не очень напряженно:

– А что?

На мгновение Гарт замешкался.

– Да вот, – сказал он и кашлянул. – Хотел пригласить тебя поужинать.

– Поужинать? – тупо переспросил Калдур.

– Да. Тут неподалеку открылся мексиканский ресторанчик, и Рамона, секретарша Лекса, говорит, что там отлично готовят кукурузный суп. Мы случайно разговорились сегодня в обеденный перерыв.

– О, – сказал Калдур. То, что жуткая новость из Атлантиды превратилась в приглашение на ужин, плохо укладывалось в голове. – И ты меня туда зовешь?

– Да. Если ты, конечно, не занят.

– Сегодня? – уточнил Калдур.

Гарт вздохнул. Похоже, он начинал терять терпение.

– Если ты занят или не хочешь меня видеть, ты можешь так и сказать.

Калдур отодвинул трубку от уха и уставился на телефон. Он занят? Или не хочет видеть Гарта? Ничего подобного. Очень хочет и совершенно свободен. Все равно никаких планов получше на вечер у него нет.

– Где встретимся? – спросил он.

** 9 августа, Метрополис **

Ресторанчик был маленький и полупустой. Черепа и сомбреро, развешанные по стенам, контрастировали со здоровенным плазменным телевизором, по которому без звука крутили футбол. Пахло острыми специями, официантка в ярко-красном платье и сером полотняном фартуке протирала столы. На первый взгляд заведение не вызывало доверия, но раз его посоветовала Рамона, Калдур решил дать ему шанс.

Он покосился на Гарта: тот, похоже, рассуждал так же.

– Добрый вечер, – обратился Гарт к официантке, – у нас был забронирован столик.

Та отвлеклась от уборки и посмотрела на Гарта, как на сумасшедшего. Потом обвела взглядом зал. Из десяти столов был занят только один в дальнем углу – темнокожий старик хлебал суп.

– Садитесь, куда хотите, – предложила она, безуспешно пытаясь быть любезной. – Сейчас принесу меню.

Гарт быстро оглянулся на Калдура. Вид у него сделался виноватым, как у человека, который промахнулся с местом для встречи. В такой ситуации было два выхода: развернуться и уйти или не сдаваться и выжать максимум из того, что есть.

Гарт был из тех, кто никогда не пасует перед трудностями.

– Спасибо, мы и так готовы заказать. Кукурузный суп.

– Позоле? – уточнила официантка. – Белый, красный, зеленый?

– Они еще и разноцветные? – тихо удивился Калдур, чем окончательно уронил себя и своего спутника в глазах официантки.

– В первый раз пробуете мексиканскую кухню, да? – поинтересовалась она. – Ладно, садитесь уже и ждите меню.

Калдур потянул Гарта к ближайшему столику, дождался, пока официантка уйдет, и набрал номер приемной Лекса Лютора. Рамона сняла трубку через два гудка.

– Добрый день, это Аквамен, – сказал Калдур.

– Сейчас соединю вас с Генеральным секретарем…

– Нет-нет, постойте, Рамона, мне нужны вы! Пожалуйста, посоветуйте, какого цвета нам брать кукурузный суп? Чем они вообще отличаются?

Гарт, слушавший разговор, покраснел и принялся складывать бумажную салфетку. Калдур ткнул его локтем в бок и помахал рукой: не бери в голову.

– Что? – удивилась Рамона. – Вы где-то покупаете кукурузный суп? Зачем?!

– Ну… – растерялся Калдур. – Мы просто собирались поужинать, а мне говорили, что вы сами хвалили этот ресторанчик… Такой маленький, недалеко от Штаб-квартиры ООН, недавно открылся.

Рамона застонала.

– Представляешь, он пошел в ту забегаловку есть позоле! – сказала она кому-то рядом, наверное, Мерси. – Мистер Аквамен, вы слушаете? Я не хвалила этот ресторанчик, я сказала, что там съедобно.

– Извини, – шепотом сказал Гарт, до которого долетали обрывки суровой отповеди. – Глупо вышло. Я надеялся, что мы немного отдохнем...

– И вообще, – продолжала Рамона, – если вы хотели кукурузный суп, зачем вы куда-то пошли? Я готовлю отличный белый позоле, получается не хуже, чем у бабушки Магды, вот куда надо ехать за позоле, а не туда, куда вы там пошли. В такие минуты вообще надо быть с семьей.

– В какие – такие? – с беспокойством уточнил Калдур. Пожелание «быть с семьей» он решил не комментировать. Вряд ли Рамона знала, какие у него родственники.

– В какие «такие», не знаю, но мистер Лютор который день рвет и мечет! Так что они явно какие-то особенные. – Она помолчала и добавила: – Позоле берите белый. Томатной пастой потом сами заправите по вкусу.

– Спасибо.

– И в следующий раз…

– Обязательно приду к вам, Рамона, – пообещал Калдур и подозвал официантку: – Нам два белых позоле, пожалуйста. И… что у вас принято пить?

Официантка закатила глаза и ушла выполнять заказ. Через несколько минут, наполненных тягостным молчанием, она вернулась с двумя тарелками и двумя бутылками пива. Гарт приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал.

– Как твои дела? – спросил Калдур. Начать разговор оказалось неожиданно сложно.

Он зачерпнул суп ложкой и принюхался. Ну ладно, раз Рамона сказала, что это съедобно, значит, оно съедобно.

Гарт отвлекся от разглядывания пивной этикетки.

– Нормально, спасибо. Слушали доклад об эпидемиологической ситуации в центральной Африке, а потом очередное выступление представителя Марковии на тему того, что он и его страна думают о супергероях, – оживленно начал он, словно только и ждал, пока Калдур спросит. – Еще обсуждали переезд в здание через дорогу, пока Лекс не закончит наконец ремонт. Надеялись остаться в Генеральной Ассамблее, но вчера опять протекла крыша. Мне-то нормально, но рядом со мной сидит дама из Испании и очень возмущается, когда ей капает на голову. Ну, а как твои?

Калдур проглотил жгучую смесь из перцев и приправ и потянулся за пивом.

– Тоже нормально. В Сторожевой башне сухо. А все остальное, я думаю, тебе уже рассказал представитель Марковии.

Гарт засмеялся.

– Ничего. Все наладится.

– Вряд ли, – честно сказал ему Калдур. – Станет хуже. Впрочем, когда станет хуже, о представителе Марковии мне волноваться уже не придется.

Это была скользкая тема, и, чтобы завершить ее, он отправил в рот очередную ложку. Гарт, помолчав, принялся рассказывать о новом концертном зале, который построили в Посейдонисе. Больше они не возвращались ни к Марковии, ни к супергероям, ни к грядущему апокалипсису – и вечер прошел на удивление приятно. Суп к пятой ложке показался вполне сносным, пиво было легким и приятно кружило голову, и Калдур расстался с Гартом у зета-портала в отличном расположении духа.

Он шел по ночной Огасте и думал о том, почему бы и в самом деле не помириться с М’ганн. Все вокруг дышало покоем и умиротворением – до тех пор, пока Калдур не свернул на свою улицу и не увидел черный дым, валивший из окон его квартиры.

Лягушатник решил сделать командиру приятное и приготовить стейки.

** 10 августа, Айрон Хайтс **

– Поделись со мной опытом, пожалуйста, – сказал Калдур.

Два часа, которые он объяснялся с приехавшими на вызов пожарными, оставили неизгладимый след в его душе. Суровые мэнские парни в касках попеременно смотрели то на Калдура, то на развороченный пожарный гидрант, и мрачно хмурились, а рядом топтался расстроенный Лягушатник, вздыхал и почесывал затылок кухонной лопаточкой. В этот момент Калдур окончательно понял, что что-то в его карьере выдающегося офицера и харизматичного лидера пошло не так. Наверное, стоило обратиться за советом к Диане или к королю Орину, но – Калдур вынужден был это признать – пока что их наставления не особо ему помогли.

Терять было нечего, и он направился к тому, кто долго и весьма успешно командовал целой армией отморозков. К отцу.

Отец выдержал долгую драматическую паузу.

– Опытом, – повторил он, будто не понял значения слова.

Он, конечно, был великолепен. Тонкая модуляция голоса, и собеседник уже чувствует себя так, словно в говне искупался. И почему Калдур раньше этого не замечал?

Ответ пришел сам собой и не принес никакой радости: потому что раньше отец никогда так с ним не разговаривал, а на остальных офицеров Черной Манты Калдуру, во всем правому супергерою, было наплевать.

– Да, опытом командования, – сказал он.

Отец чуть склонил голову набок. На лице его появилось выражение бесконечного терпения и сострадания к своему бестолковому сыну. Калдур облизнул губы и уставился в стол. Что тут скажешь? Заслужил – терпи.

– Неужели лидер Лиги Справедливости спрашивает совета у преступника, осужденного на четыре пожизненных? – произнес отец. – Чем же я могу помочь тебе, Калдур’ам?

Это был вопрос с подвохом, и правильного ответа Калдур не знал. Лучше всего сейчас было отмолчаться и замять тему, но он не за этим приехал сегодня в Айрон Хайтс.

– Ты мог бы… Мог бы рассказать мне, как общался со своими подчиненными. Как отдавал приказы. Это… интересно.

Отец повел плечами, постучал ногтем указательного пальца по черной пластиковой трубке. Аура великолепного мерзавца, окружавшая его, вдруг испарилась. Напротив Калдура сидел немолодой мужчина с поседевшими висками и морщинами вокруг рта.

– Я знаю, Калдур’ам, – заговорил он, и его голос звучал надломленно и устало, – мы никогда не были настоящими соратниками. С самого первого дня ты готовил диверсию, которая разрушила бы дело моей жизни. Это было неотвратимо. Но ты был там. Ты провел рядом со мной больше года. Ты видел и слышал все, что я говорю и делаю. Я считал тебя своим преемником, учил всему, что знаю сам. Почему же сейчас ты приходишь ко мне сюда, в тюрьму, и просишь рассказать, как все было?

Он все еще был международным преступником с четырьмя пожизненными сроками – и он получил их не просто так. Калдур прикрыл глаза ладонью, стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно – голова вдруг закружилась от стыда и вины.

– Прости, – услышал он собственный голос. – Я не слушал тебя тогда. И я об этом жалею. Правда. Очень жалею.

Пауза затягивалась. Калдур упорно рассматривал трещину вдоль столешницы. Почему-то страшно было поднять глаза и обнаружить, что отец повесил трубку на рычаг и ушел.

– Ты – хороший лидер, Калдур’ам, – сказал отец. – Я не видел тебя во главе Лиги… К счастью. Но я помню, как ты возглавлял свой отряд. Ты любишь своих людей, ты знаешь их и можешь вести за собой.

Калдур поднял голову: отец сидел, наклонившись вперед и уперевшись локтями в стол. Впервые за это время они оказались так близко.

– Однако, – продолжил отец, снова становясь блистательным негодяем: уверенным и отлично знающим себе цену, – иногда такой подход не действует. Заметь! Я даже не предлагаю физические наказания, хотя это было бы очень действенно. Но ты давно кого-нибудь из них на гауптвахту отправлял?

И он со вкусом принялся описывать всевозможные виды дисциплинарных взысканий.

** 13 августа, Сторожевая башня **

– Так значит, зачем тебе встреча с высшим командным составом Корпуса Зеленых Фонарей? – в очередной раз поинтересовался Хэл Джордан.

Разговор ходил по кругу добрых пятнадцать минут. Калдур почувствовал, что еще немного, и он начнет терять самообладание. Конечно, Хэл имел право интересоваться: это членство в Лиге Справедливости было хобби в свободное от работы Зеленым Фонарем время, а не наоборот. Но режим строжайшей секретности никто не отменял, и Калдур уже устал выкручиваться.

– Вопрос чрезвычайной важности. В противном случае, как ты понимаешь, встреча с высшим командным составом Зеленых Фонарей мне бы не понадобилась.

– Не сомневаюсь, – сказал Хэл, и Калдур понял, что они все-таки заходят на новый круг. – Но должен же я как-то обосновать твою просьбу.

– Я – лидер земной Лиги Справедливости, это недостаточное обоснование?

Хэл возвел глаза к потолку и задумчиво потер подбородок. Разумеется, обращение какого-то там лидера Лиги Справедливости не было обоснованием. Вот если бы это был Бэтмен, то другое дело.

Что там советовал отец? Держаться уверенно и требовать неукоснительного исполнения приказов, в случае неповиновения прибегать к наказаниям? Калдур задумался над тем, что именно он мог бы приказать Хэлу Джордану и остальным Зеленым Фонарям, но воображение буксовало.

– Было бы лучше, если бы ты сообщил мне хоть какие-то подробности. Думаю, так у меня больше шансов добиться для тебя аудиенции, – сказал Хэл.

Калдур вздохнул.

– Возможно, через некоторое время нужно будет вывезти с Земли некоторое количество человек и разместить их в других звездных системах.

– Некоторое? – переспросил Хэл. – Это какое? Ты же не собираешься вывозить с Земли всех мета-людей только потому, что Лига не может справиться с похищениями? Калдур, это не решение проблемы, это – позорное отступление.

Вот только от тебя мне нотаций не хватало, с раздражением подумал Калдур. Может, еще вспомнишь, как лидер Лиги должен себя вести перед лицом трудностей?

– Ты, как действующий лидер Лиги… – начал Хэл и осекся: что-то в лице Калдура заставило его замолчать.

Невероятно, но отцовские уроки действовали.

– Некоторое – это семь миллиардов, – свистящим от злости шепотом произнес Калдур.

Хэл моргнул. Калдур видел, как до него доходит цифра – и ее значение. Кровь отхлынула от лица Хэла, рот приоткрылся. Он поднял руку, чтобы потереть висок, и замер, не закончив движение.

– Семь миллиардов – это же…

– Именно, – перебил Калдур. – И именно поэтому ты организуешь мне встречу с высшим командным составом корпуса Зеленых Фонарей.

– Но почему? – растерянно пробормотал Хэл. Он перебирал в уме все то, что могло привести к необходимости массовой эвакуации, но – Калдур знал – ответа не находил. – И ты не собираешься сообщить Лиге о проис…

– Нет, – с нажимом произнес Калдур. – И если я узнаю об утечке информации…

Он многозначительно замолчал. На наказание для Зеленого Фонаря у него тоже не хватало фантазии.

** 15 августа, Метрополис – Огаста **

Рамона встречала Калдура у лифта в приемной Лекса Лютора в Секретариате ООН – кажется, это превращалось в традицию.

– Добрый день. Генеральный секретарь ждет вас, – сообщила она и сунула Калдуру чашку с кофе.

Он пошел за ней, на ходу пробуя напиток. Сегодня вкус казался другим.

– Бразильский, – объявила Рамона. – А молоко я решила попробовать ореховое. Все-таки с безлактозным что-то было не так.

– О, – сказал Калдур, не зная, как еще на это реагировать.

Мерси, сидевшая рядом со столом в приемной и рисовавшая загогулины на листочках для заметок, хихикнула.

– Рамона считает, что она – типа Вианн из «Шоколада», – доверительно сообщила она, – только специализируется на кофе с молоком, а не на конфетах. Рано или поздно найдет сорт, который подходит именно вам.

– Нечего зубоскалить, – отрезала Рамона. – С тобой, между прочим, получилось.

– Получилось, – признала Мерси. – Экстрасенсом это тебя все равно не делает.

Калдур допил кофе, поставил чашку на стол и шагнул в сторону кабинета Лекса. Мерси и Рамона увлеченно препирались на тему того, сколько ложек сахара стоит класть в чашку.

– Если человек просит три, надо класть три, а не сколько там тебе кажется!

– Да за тремя ложками никакого кофе не почувствуешь! Зачем вообще варить кофе, если потом бухнуть туда столько сахара?!

Он зашел в кабинет и прикрыл дверь, отрезая их от шума приемной. Лекс, сидевший боком к столу и созерцавший закат над Метрополисом, даже не шелохнулся. Калдур подождал с минуту, затем кашлянул, привлекая внимание.

– Аквамен, – скучающим голосом отметил Лекс и повернулся.

– Генеральный секретарь. Я вам зачем-то понадобился? Мне передали, что вы срочно хотели меня видеть. Какие-то новости?

– Вы оперативны, – похвалил Лекс тоном, каким обычно учитель физкультуры хвалит классного толстяка, которому почти удалось подтянуться на перекладине. – Надеюсь, во всем остальном вы тоже постараетесь действовать как можно быстрее. Как обстоят дела с планированием эвакуации?

– Что, простите? – опешил Калдур. – Вы заставили меня к вам мчаться сломя голову только потому, что соскучились по отчетам?

Лекс холодно улыбнулся.

– Вы делаете свою работу, молодой человек, я – свою. Хорошо, сообщу, чтобы немного вас мотивировать. Замедление идет быстрее, чем мы предполагали. Уже через несколько месяцев скрывать ситуацию будет невозможно. Мы делаем все возможное, но ЛексКорп нужна подстраховка. План Б. За план Б отвечаете вы, Аквамен. Итак, как обстоят дела с планированием эвакуации?

Калдур рассеянно отметил про себя, что в плане Б нуждался ЛексКорп, а не Свет. Значит ли это, что Лекс ничего не сообщил своим соратникам? Чего, интересно, он ждет? Вряд ли не хочет сеять панику. Может, рассчитывает подготовиться к кризису заранее и под шумок занять кресло председателя их суперзлодейской картели?

Кто владеет информацией – тот владеет миром.

– Дела идут, – туманно ответил Калдур. Если Лекс ничего ему не говорит, то и он не обязан пересказывать беседу с Хэлом Джорданом.

Лекс нахмурился и открыл рот для очередной суровой отповеди.

И в этот момент снаружи раздался грохот. По зданию Секретариата прокатилась дрожь.

– Что это? – выдохнул Калдур и, не дожидаясь ответа Лекса, выскочил в приемную.

Навстречу ему метнулась Мерси. Ее не интересовали причины, только последствия, которые могли навредить ее боссу. В приемной Калдур столкнулся с побелевшей Рамоной:

– Что это было? Где это?

– На улице… Со стороны Генеральной Ассамблеи!

Они вдвоем бросились к лифту. На уровне одиннадцатого этажа Калдур подумал, что надо было спускаться по лестнице – что, если удар повторится и приведет к обвалу здания? В лифте им точно крышка – но выпрыгивать на ходу было поздно.

На первом этаже уже толпились сотрудники Секретариата. Узкие металлические рамки у поста охраны и двери не способны были мгновенно пропустить всех желающих выйти. Со всех сторон слышались обеспокоенные голоса:

– Что такое? Что происходит?! Что снаружи? Это теракт?! Выпустите нас отсюда!

Калдур протолкался к посту охраны. В последний момент он вспомнил о Рамоне; обернувшись, он схватил ее за руку и протащил за собой. Рамона сдула прядь, упавшую на нос, и благодарно кивнула. В процессе она потеряла левую туфлю и заколку для волос, но не жаловалась.

Они выбрались наружу – и оказались в сером пыльном тумане. Где-то рядом причитали люди, напротив угадывались очертания Генеральной Ассамблеи. Калдур прищурился, пытаясь разобрать детали. Купол выглядел как-то неправильно: слишком острым, изломанным, асимметричным.

– Леса рухнули! – ахнула Рамона.

Часть Калдура была в ужасе; другая часть, словно хорошо отлаженный компьютер, перебирала старые воспоминания, вытаскивая на поверхность похожие картинки.

Вот ядерный гриб над островом Малина, где погибли несколько сотен кролотеанцев. Вот обломки Горы справедливости – Калдур взорвал ее, чтобы поддержать свое прикрытие. Вот разрушенные биалийские деревни, куда он ходил на рейды. Вот руины Атлантиды…

Надо было спасать людей, но ноги приросли к земле. Калдур не мог шевельнуться, только сжимал и разжимал кулаки, пытаясь вспомнить, как именно дышат в этом аду. Он был беспомощен.

Безмозглая атлантийская рыба, выброшенная на сушу.

– Надо звонить пожарным и в 911, – пробормотала Рамона. Она все еще держалась за Калдура, и только это позволяло не потеряться между реальностью и воспоминаниями. – У вас есть телефон?

Он не помнил и не мог ответить. Пыль оседала, и под ее серым пологом все четче появлялась Генеральная Ассамблея с проломленной, словно голова, крышей. Рамона все решила без него.

– Лучше с поста охраны, там стационарный. Не уходите, я сейчас.

Калдур опустил глаза. На том месте, где она только что стояла, валялась одинокая туфля. Рамона помчалась обратно в здание босиком – так было быстрее. Калдур смотрел на туфлю, и она расплывалась перед глазами, превращалась в смутное черное пятно, а потом становилась алой. Лужа крови из пробитой груди.

– Аквамен! – крикнули ему. – Что вы делаете?!

Его схватили за плечо, развернули, и Калдур встретился взглядом с Черной Молнией. Его короткая курчавая борода, припорошенная пылью, казалась седой, глаза яростно сверкали. За его локоть держалась рыжая женщина в очках – кажется, кто-то из постояльцев Лютор Гранд Отель.

Так вот что Черная Молния тогда делал в баре, бесстрастно произнес кто-то внутри Калдура.

– Почему вы просто стоите? – рявкнул Черная Молния, хватая Калдура за руку и разворачивая к себе. – Там наверняка были люди!

Он должен спасать людей. В груди болело так, словно трескались ребра, по спине тек холодный пот.

Дверь Генеральной Ассамблеи распахнулась, и в проеме показалась грузная фигура. Охранница Маргарет, кряхтя и покачиваясь, перебралась через обломки. Женщина рядом с Черной Молнией ахнула и бросилась к ней.

– Все в порядке, я врач, – успокаивающе говорила она, подводя Маргарет ближе. – Вы ранены?

Маргарет медленно покачала головой, подняла руки, словно показывая, что ее не задело. По щекам ее потекли слезы.

– Погиб, – прошептала она. – Погиб.

– Аквамен!.. – зарычал Черная Молния, словно это по вине Калдура упали строительные леса и кто-то умер. Он кинул женщине мобильник и быстро произнес: – Хельга, скорее – найди номер Найтвинга.

Кто знает. Возможно, Черная Молния был прав.

– Кто погиб? – прошептал Калдур непослушными губами.

Маргарет подняла на него заплаканное лицо, и в ее глазах мелькнуло узнавание.

– Вы-то его уже видели, – всхлипнула она. Калдур почувствовал, как почва уходит из-под ног. Ему пришлось самому ухватиться за Черную Молнию, чтобы не упасть. О ком она говорит? Кого он уже видел? Неужели… Гарта? – А теперь – все. Нет его больше. Маятника Фуко…

И она разрыдалась в голос.

– Придите в себя! – Черная Молния тряхнул его, так что клацнули зубы. – Там, под завалами, могут быть пострадавшие, неужели вам плевать?! У Аквамена теперь другие приоритеты? Он же бегает к Лексу Лютору, как собачонка!

– Нет там никого, – вмешался кто-то. Человек в синем вклинился между Калдуром и Черной Молнией: Гарт, которого Калдур только что хоронил. – И это я позвал сегодня Калдура, заткнитесь с вашим Лексом Лютором!

Сбоку возникла запыхавшаяся Рамона:

– Все, вызвала спасателей, скоро будут, – Она обернулась и всплеснула руками: – Ох, Маргарет, с вами все в порядке? Мистер Лютор же запретил выходить в Ассамблею на дежурство, зачем вы пришли?

– А вы не лезьте! – огрызнулся Черная Молния. Он оттолкнул Гарта и схватил Калдура за грудки: – Почему ты стоишь, когда вокруг хаос? А я ведь голосовал за тебя, я тоже был среди тех, кто выбрал нашим лидером Аквамена! Неужели все, на что ты способен, это жечь деревни под командованием твоего маньяка-отца?

Калдур ударил его в челюсть.

А потом, уже после удара, пришли эмоции. Его трясло, глаза заливал пот; кажется, он что-то кричал в растерянное лицо Черной Молнии и пытался дотянуться до него снова.

– Что ты знаешь, – услышал он собственный голос, – ты что знаешь обо мне?! Что ты об этом знаешь?!

Гарт и Рамона повисли на нем с двух сторон. Рыжая Хельга вцепилась в локоть Черной Молнии. Калдур выбросил кулак куда-то вперед и, конечно, не достал. Голова закружилась; когда ему стало лучше, Гарт уже вытаскивал его с территории штаб-квартиры. Куда делись Рамона и все остальные, Калдур не знал.

– Пусти меня, – зашипел он. Хотелось вырваться, но в глазах двоилось, и тело словно набили тряпками вместо костей. – Что он знает, что они все знают…

Он задохнулся, подавившись словами. Гарт молча запихнул его на заднее сиденье подъехавшего такси. Одной рукой удерживая Калдура за запястья, другой он пристегнул ремни безопасности и назвал адрес. Что-то знакомое, но что именно, Калдур не уловил.

– От…пусти, – прохрипел он и содрогнулся в сухом рвотном спазме.

– Пьяный, что ли? – равнодушно поинтересовался водитель, поглядывая на них в зеркало заднего вида. – Соберется блевать – бумажные пакеты в кармане за сиденьем. И оплата двойная.

Гарт не ответил.

Через несколько минут такси затормозило, и Калдур наконец понял, куда они приехали – к зета-порталу. Гарт вытащил его из машины и поволок в нужную сторону:

– Давай, пойдем, пойдем уже…

Зета-портал выплюнул их в безлюдном переулке Огасты. Это не было совпадением: Гарт знал, где живет Калдур, наводил о нем справки. Все вокруг лезли в его жизнь. Наверное, это было увлекательно.

– Ты… – пробормотал он и мотнул головой. Он дернулся, в последний отчаянный раз пытаясь освободиться. В ответ Гарт дернул его на себя, обхватил руками, не давая вывернуться.

– Тише, – прошептал он, одной рукой удерживая Калдура поперек спины, а другой – обхватив его затылок. – Все в порядке. Все будет в порядке.

И Калдур завыл, уткнувшись ему в плечо, потому что не мог даже расплакаться. Потом они услышали, как за углом что-то грохочет.

– Спокойно, – скомандовал Гарт. Он выступил вперед, закрывая Калдура плечом, и быстро огляделся: искал источник воды, чтобы при необходимости использовать магию.

Он думал, что им может грозить опасность. Калдур знал, что единственный источник опасности в этом городе – они сами. Ну, и еще его бойцы. Он отодвинул Гарта и направился к источнику шума. Ноги слегка заплетались.

За углом трясся и звенел мусорный бак. Выглядел он так, словно внутри него кто-то бился: то ли пришелец, то ли демон из другого измерения, то ли… Не обращая внимания на предостерегающие возгласы Гарта, Калдур подошел ближе и вытащил из мусорного бака маленького серого котенка в желтом ошейнике. Котенок зашипел, одновременно воинственно и испуганно, и всеми когтями вцепился Калдуру в грудь.

– Это Герой, – сообщил Калдур, удерживая брыкающийся комочек меха. «И я его спас», подумал он, но не произнес вслух: может, потому, что лидеру Лиги положено быть скромным, а может, потому, что больше никого спасти не получилось.

Гарт подошел и остановился рядом; Калдур не обернулся. Это было похоже на сонный паралич – он стоял и не мог пошевелиться.

– Герой! – взвизгнули над ухом, и оцепенение спало. Анна, неизвестно когда оказавшаяся рядом, уже вырывала котенка у Калдура из рук: – Мистер Аквамен! Вы опять спасли его! Спасибо, мистер Аквамен!

В порыве чувств она кинулась ему на шею. Герой, зажатый между ними, придушенно мявкнул, извернулся и цапнул Калдура за щеку. Он уже готовился атаковать другие жизненно важные органы, но тут вмешался Гарт, оттащивший Калдура в сторону.

– Мистер Аквамен, мы так благодарны! Эта задница мохнатая, он, представляете, удрал сегодня в окно! Мы весь район уже обегали.

– Это Анна, – пояснил Калдур в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Гарта. – Мы… старые знакомые. Анна, а где Фил?

– Ищет в канаве через улицу. – Анна погладила котенка и мотнула головой куда-то в сторону. – Пойду скажу ему, что вы вышли на дежурство по Огасте и опять нас спасли.

– Дежурство по Огасте, – пробормотал Гарт и, прокашлявшись, заговорил громче: – Анна, приятно было познакомиться. К сожалению, нам с Акваменом пора. Дежурство.

Она радостно улыбнулась и помахала им рукой. Герой, почувствовав свободу, попытался сбежать, но Анна в последний момент поймала его за хвост. Они вышли из переулка под душераздирающий кошачий вопль.

– Ты как? – тихо спросил Гарт. Он держал руку у плеча Калдура, словно собирался ловить, если тот вдруг начнет падать.

– Нормально, – ответил Калдур.

Ему и в самом деле стало нормально. Ушли беспомощность и злость, осталась только усталость. В голове было гулко и пусто, руки и ноги словно налились свинцом. Если бы не Гарт, он сел бы прямо тут, на тротуаре.

– Хорошо, – сказал Гарт и все-таки обхватил Калдура за плечи. – Может, вызвать такси?

– Тут недалеко.

Один раз они свернули не туда – Калдура почему-то понесло к китайскому ресторанчику, и они прошли целый квартал, прежде чем он очнулся и понял свою ошибку. У дверей квартиры он долго шарил по карманам куртки в поисках ключей. Гарт уже предложил вышибить дверь, когда они наконец нашлись – завалились за подкладку.

– Вот я и дома, – сказал Калдур, опираясь на вешалку в прихожей.

Та хрустнула и отвалилась от стены – а вместе с ней покачнулся и Калдур. Он бы упал, но рядом по-прежнему стоял Гарт – и Калдур с вешалкой вдруг оказались в его объятиях.

Калдур так и не понял, как вышло, что после этого они с Гартом поцеловались.

Вешалка выскользнула из пальцев и упала на пол где-то рядом. Гарт зашипел – должно быть, его задело, – но Калдура не выпустил. Что они вообще делают, мелькнула в голове смутная мысль и тут же исчезла. Калдуру было все равно. Он так давно никого не целовал, что успел забыть, как приятно это бывает.

Он позволил стянуть с себя куртку и обхватил Гарта за шею. Без верхней одежды стало свободно, холодно и тревожно. Он не успел включить свет, и теперь они стояли в темноте, а где-то над головой шаркал ногами дед, живший в квартире этажом выше.

– Куда ее… – пробормотал Гарт. Одной рукой он гладил Калдура по спине, в другой все еще сжимал куртку.

– Да бросай прямо тут, – шепотом ответил Калдур. – Спальня… там.

– Ага, – кивнул Гарт и снова прижался к его губам. У него стояло: Калдур чувствовал твердый бугор, упиравшийся в бедро, и от этого было тревожно и радостно.

Кто-то хотел его. Кому-то он оказался нужен. Кто-то обнимал его – и ничего не требовал взамен.

– П-пойдем? – предложил Калдур, неожиданно запнувшись, и сделал шаг назад. Под ноги попались старые кроссовки, и он больно врезался локтем в стену. Гарт снова придержал его.

– Пойдем, – согласился он.

Они пробрались через спальню, как через минное поле, лавируя между потрепанным стулом, разбросанными вещами и распахнутой дверцей шкафа, и рухнули на кровать. Калдур оказался снизу. Гарт по-прежнему целовал его, прижимал к покрывалу всем своим весом так, что трудно было дышать – но это удушье Калдуру нравилось.

Гарт приподнялся на локтях, погладил Калдура по щеке.

– Ты… – осторожно начал он. – Калдур, я понимаю, и если ты не уверен…

Вместо ответа Калдур обхватил его за голову и притянул к себе. Наверное, это было единственное, в чем он действительно был уверен с тех самых пор, как глупым юным супергероем отправился к Черной Манте на миссию под прикрытием.

От Гарта по-прежнему пахло морем.

Калдур стянул с себя футболку, снова прижался к Гарту, ощущая его кожу своей. Он выгнулся, запрокинул голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи. Гарт завозился с его джинсами. Все это должно было происходить как-то по-другому. Без дурацкой спешки, на чистых простынях, после свидания, а не после глупой драки. Рука Гарта скользнула по бедру, накрыла пах, и Калдур толкнулся в его ладонь. Движения были резкие, рваные, как будто еще немного – и весь мир рухнет им на голову.

Горячая волна растеклась по телу, и Калдур закричал, почти теряя себя. Громко, гортанно застонал Гарт.

Кажется, прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он отдышался. На животе засыхали белесые капли, ветер из приоткрытого окна неприятно холодил кожу. Калдур нащупал одеяло и кое-как подтянул поближе. Гарт лежал рядом, уткнувшись лбом в изгиб его шеи. Дыхание щекотало ключицу. Калдур поднял руку и пропустил волосы Гарта сквозь пальцы. Разговаривать после того, что произошло между ними, было странно и немного страшно.

– Останешься на ночь? – шепотом спросил Калдур.

Вместо ответа Гарт обнял его крепче.

Калдур проснулся через несколько часов от того, что Гарт вылез из постели и собирается. Светящийся циферблат электронного будильника показывал начало четвертого ночи. Гарт не включал свет и потому все время на что-то натыкался в темноте: то на угол тумбочки, то на стопку книг на полу. Калдур снова закрыл глаза и прислушался к тому, как он тихо шипит сквозь зубы.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Гарт наклонился к нему и прошептал:

– Мне пора, утром еще к заседанию надо подготовиться.

Калдур подумал о том, что они, наверное, больше не увидятся. Сейчас Гарт уйдет, отговорившись важным предлогом, а потом будет всеми силами его избегать. Ну а чего еще ты хотел после спонтанного секса с бывшим другом, с которым вы восемь лет назад не поделили девушку?

Вслух он ответил:

– Захлопни за собой входную дверь, ладно?

Он дождался, когда дверь хлопнет, и накрылся с головой одеялом. Ну и черт с ним. Зато расслабился.

** 16 августа, Огаста **

В следующий раз его разбудили уже засветло и гораздо менее нежно.

– Калдур! Калдур, проснись, Калдур! – требовал кто-то и с силой тряс его за плечо.

Калдур разлепил глаза и, чуть не вздрогнув, подтянул одеяло повыше. У его кровати стояли М’ганн и Диана.

– Как вы сюда попали? – выдохнул он и тут заметил Джеремайю у Дианы за спиной. Кажется, пора было отказываться от дежурства по квартире и менять замки, а то в следующий раз, проснувшись, он обнаружит у постели весь цвет Лиги во главе с Бэтменом.

– Катастрофа, – объявила М’ганн вместо ответа.

– Опять? – вырвалось у Калдура.

Он сел, завернувшись в одеяло, и покосился на Джеремайю – тот попеременно вздыхал и закатывал глаза. Держаться он старался поближе к Диане: в отличие от остальных бойцов, боявшихся ее как огня, в ее компании он чувствовал себя в полной безопасности.

Солдат Джеремайю не обидит.

– Все очень серьезно, – сказала Диана. – Лиге и всему миру срочно нужен Аквамен.

– Да что случилось? – рявкнул Калдур. Он пытался представить, что могло произойти, но не мог. Мысли все время возвращались к строительным лесам, пробившим крышу Генеральной Ассамблеи, и это казалось самым страшным бедствием.

Диана коротко переглянулась с М’ганн.

– Из ЛексКорп была утечка информации о замедлении, – сказала она. – Кто-то из ученых проболтался в баре, и за ночь в Интернете и на телевидении все раздули до стихийного бедствия. В Далласе и Лос-Анджелесе беспорядки, на Восточном побережье люди выходят на улицы и скупают все подряд в магазинах. Обвалилась фондовая биржа, авиакомпании отказываются отправлять самолеты в рейсы. И я даже не представляю, что еще успело произойти за то время, что мы с тобой разговариваем! Это социальный апокалипсис, Калдур. Пока что в Америке, но вот-вот докатится до Европы и Азии. Лига не может оставаться в стороне.

Калдур сполз с постели, придерживая одеяло вокруг бедер, и поискал глазами одежду.

– Ты должен выступить с речью, – продолжала Диана, – я подготовлю текст…

Он опять был должен. Выступать, изображать кого-то, кем не был, поддаваться и делать так, как велено. В награду он получит шепотки за спиной, косые взгляды и бесконечное чувство вины за то, что снова не сумел спасти всех. Хотя те, кто дергают его за ниточки, наверное, будут довольны.

От этой мысли свело челюсть и заныло в солнечном сплетении. Калдур почувствовал, как надвигается знакомый приступ удушья.

– Мне нужно одеться, – оборвал он монолог Дианы и, подхватив джинсы и футболку, рванул в ванную.

Там он запер дверь, прислонился к ней спиной и перевел дух. Потом кое-как привел себя в порядок и выглянул наружу. Диана в комнате что-то говорила М’ганн; кажется, речь шла о том, как лучше организовать действия Команды. В коридоре мялся Джеремайя.

– Командир…

– Неужели вспомнил, что я твой командир? – спросил Калдур. – Ты какого черта их притащил, позвонить не мог заранее?

Джеремайя побелел; его длинное лошадиное лицо вытянулось еще больше, в глазах застыла обида.

– Так ты того, ну, это, трубку не брал… – Он ткнул пальцем в куртку, которая валялась на сорванной со стены вешалке. Из кармана подмигивал пропущенными звонками позабытый телефон. – А тут – ну, это, апокалипсис, я и того, подумал…

– В следующий раз думай лучше, – буркнул Калдур, правда, без прежней злости. Это не Джеремайя был виноват в том, что все шло наперекосяк.

Он выскользнул из ванной, подхватил куртку и на цыпочках пробрался к входной двери.

– Командир! – ахнул Джеремайя.

– Тихо! – шикнул Калдур. – Все в порядке.

– А ты куда?

– Спасать мир, – ответил Калдур. И сбежал.

Наверное, это был самый трусливый поступок за всю его жизнь. Калдур стиснул зубы и приказал совести заткнуться. Они отлично справятся и без него, убеждал он себя. В сущности, разве он им нужен? Нет, им нужна говорящая голова, и кто угодно справится с этой ролью. Почему бы не позвать Найтвинга, например? Или самой Диане не выступить с речью?

В кармане куртки зазвонил телефон, Калдур вздрогнул и чертыхнулся. Это была Диана. Наверняка она хотела знать, куда он девался в такой ответственный момент, когда Лиге нужен лидер, а миру – бесстрашный герой Аквамен. У Калдура не было ответа, поэтому он переждал звонок, поставил мобильник на беззвучный режим и убрал поглубже.

Он ей перезвонит. Потом. Когда придумает, что сказать.

Эхо апокалипсиса докатилось и до тихой Огасты. Улицы были полны людьми, парковка у супермаркета оказалась забита машинами. Мимо Калдура с кряхтением прошла старушка с садовой тележкой, на которой громоздились консервы.

– Русские подтверждают, значит, и правда каюк, – говорил бородатый мужчина двум женщинам средних лет, размахивая зажатым в кулаке смартфоном. В его голосе слышались одновременно ужас и восторг.

На углу надрывно плакал младенец в коляске, рядом беспомощно шмыгал носом старший брат – мальчуган лет пяти. Калдур остановился, пытаясь сообразить, чем он может помочь. Скорее всего, ничем: родители этих детей сейчас в панике мечутся между продуктовым отделом и аптекой, пытаясь скупить все, что нужно для конца света. Из маникюрного салона по соседству высунулась высокая крашеная блондинка.

– Все с ума посходили, – сказала она Калдуру и укоризненно покачала головой. – У меня на сегодня была полная запись, и хоть бы кто позвонил, что не придет! Нет, как же, гораздо интереснее поучаствовать во всеобщей панике, разгромить магазины и разорить бензоколонки. Эй, пацан! Иди сюда со своим мелким, у меня тут кола и куча фруктовых леденцов. Ну, как тебе предложение? – Она подмигнула мальчику и улыбнулась. Тот перестал хныкать и вытер нос рукавом куртки: как бы там ни было, а кола и фруктовые леденцы были очень заманчивы. Даже во время стихийного бедствия.

– Спасибо, – сказал Калдур.

– За что? – удивилась блондинка и вышла, чтобы закатить коляску внутрь. – Все равно мне больше нечем заняться. Не толкаться же в супермаркете. Вот когда вечером начнутся погромы, и народ пойдет воровать телевизоры, я, пожалуй, поучаствую. Давно хотела плазму.

Через окно Калдур видел, как она усаживает старшего мальчика на стол у маникюрного столика и достает ему банку вишневой газировки. По крайней мере, эти дети теперь под присмотром. Он перешел на другую сторону улицы и прибавил шаг.

В знакомом переулке было на удивление тихо. Возможно, потому, что здесь не было ни бензоколонок, ни аптек, ни булочной, и даже мусор успели вывезти до начала всеобщей паники. Поддавшись порыву, Калдур поднял голову. Окно на втором этаже было открыто; на подоконнике сидел Герой и вальяжно вылизывался.

О чем только думают Анна с Филом? Если котенок опять удерет, в этой кутерьме они ни за что его не найдут.

Словно в ответ на его мысли в окне появилась Анна. Она широко зевнула, почесала щеку и тут заметила Калдура.

– О, мистер Аквамен! Вы слыхали новости? Говорят, Земля вот-вот остановится, и нам всем крышка. Мы с Филом как раз обсуждали, не сгонять ли в молл за батарейками. Как думаете, стоит?

– Нет, – твердо ответил Калдур. – «Вот-вот» Земля не остановится, а вам сегодня лучше посидеть дома. И закройте окно, пока он опять не выпрыгнул.

Анна засмеялась и стащила Героя с подоконника. Тот недовольно зашипел и выгнулся дугой.

– Хорошего дня, мистер Аквамен! – крикнула она. – Будем ждать вашего выступления по телеку.

Калдур не стал ее разочаровывать. Свернув за угол, он нырнул в зета-портал и вышел на верхнем ярусе Зала Справедливости. Здесь, по крайней мере, можно было не волноваться о том, что он столкнется с кем-то из коллег-супергероев: Зал давно перестали использовать как базу. Зато тут постоянно околачивались туристы, пресса и бойцы Калдура. Прямо сейчас Кэтрин Кобэр стояла в дверях и мужественно сдерживала натиск репортеров.

– Лига непременно выступит с заявлением, – заверяла она, а у нее за спиной приплясывал Хлюпик:

– Сенсация! Инфоповод! Завтра мы проснемся знаменитыми!..

Вдвоем им было ничего не страшно, и Калдур скользнул в боковой коридор. Там он вышел на черную лестницу и спустился на подземную парковку.

– Командир! – подскочил Лягушатник. Похоже, он дежурил у джипа на случай, если Калдур вдруг объявится. – В Метрополис, да?!

– Нет, – отрезал Калдур, выкатывая мотоцикл с парковочного места. Он активировал второй зета-портал, предназначенный для проезда транспорта, и выбрал первое попавшееся место прибытия.

– Да ты чо, – возмутился Лягушатник, – вот так поедешь? Да ваще же несолидно!

– Зато маневренно, – отрезал Калдур и задался вопросом, зачем он вообще спорит на эту тему.

Лягушатник сложил руки на груди и покачал головой, всем своим видом выражая неодобрение. Знал бы ты, куда я собираюсь на самом деле, с тоской подумал Калдур и глянул на панель у зета-портала. Оказывается, он ввел координаты Кистоун-сити.

Ну, почему бы и нет?

Он повернулся, чтобы отдать Лягушатнику последние распоряжения, но в голову ничего не шло. Какая, в общем-то, разница, решил Калдур и, махнув рукой, толкнул мотоцикл в сияющий круг зета-портала.

** 16 августа, Айрон Хайтс **

На трассе, ведущей из Кистоун-сити, образовалась многокилометровая пробка – как будто людям грозило не замедление Земли, а ядерный удар, и все разбегались из городов. Наплевав на правила, Калдур объехал пробку по обочине, а затем свернул на шоссе к Айрон Хайтс – совершенно безлюдное. Через полчаса он бросил мотоцикл у главных ворот.

Охранник Верджил, которому вновь выпало дежурить на проходной, уставился на Калдура во все глаза:

– Мистер Аквамен, а вы разве… Вам разве… Вы же должны сейчас мир спасать, или там выступать по телевидению, или еще что, нет?

– В такие минуты надо быть со своей семьей, – отрезал Калдур, и потрясенный Верджил потянулся за рацией, чтобы вызвать Черную Манту в комнату для свиданий.

Калдур занял привычное место; через несколько минут по другую сторону стекла появился отец. Лицо у него было непроницаемо.

– Калдур’ам, – произнес он, сняв трубку.

– Отец.

Они замолчали. Отец держал паузу, Калдур кусал губы, не зная, что сказать. Из угла за ними с беспокойством наблюдал охранник.

– Итак, – неспешно произнес отец, подаваясь вперед и упираясь локтями в стол, – все-таки она останавливается.

– Ты уже знаешь, да?

– В столовой висит телевизор, мы смотрим новости за завтраком. Так что можешь не пересказывать, мне подробно рассказали о том, как будет выглядеть апокалипсис. – Отец откинулся на спину стула, глубоко вдохнул и вдруг расхохотался.

Калдур потрясенно наблюдал за тем, как он захлебывается смехом и бьет ладонью по столу. Кто бы мог подумать. Он всегда считал своего биологического отца хитроумным негодяем, а тот, оказывается, на самом деле апокалиптический маньяк, который радуется концу света.

– Тебе кажется, это смешно? – уточнил Калдур.

Отец всхлипнул и утер выступившие на глазах слезы.

– А тебе – нет? – выдохнул он сквозь смех.

Калдур открыл рот, собираясь сказать, что он-то нормальный, но отец не слушал.

– Так облажаться! – веселился он, то и дело взмахивая свободной рукой. – Подумать только, так облажаться! Нет, это даже не облажаться, это обосраться, обосраться по полной программе! И, главное, кто же это обосрался? Лекс, наш гениальный и непогрешимый Лекс Лютор! Генеральный секретарь ООН, надежда Света и всей галактики, вот кто сейчас сидит по уши в дерьме. Господи, сын, только не говори, что ты от этого не в восторге.

Калдур открыл рот, потом закрыл его. Он не нашелся, что возразить. А ведь Лекс и правда сейчас по уши в дерьме – это ведь он допустил утечку информации. От Калдура ждали всего-то выступления по центральному каналу, а вот Лексу предстояло отчитываться перед США, ООН и даже Светом, как так вышло, что он знал о замедлении и ничего не предпринял. Именно на него посыплются все шишки. Отец в последний раз фыркнул и мотнул головой; мысль о дорогом заклятом друге, который так умопомрачительно сел в лужу, приводила его в восторг.

– Извини, – откашлявшись, сказал он. – Забудем об этой ерунде. Уверен, тебя ко мне привели гораздо более важные вещи. Итак, Калдур’ам, я тебя слушаю.

– Я принял ко вниманию твой совет и расслабился, – зачем-то поделился Калдур. – При помощи секса.

– Поздравляю.

– Это был Гарт.

Отец постучал указательным пальцем по подбородку, словно припоминая.

– Это твой школьный приятель, который увел у тебя девушку? Я ничего не путаю?

– Нет, – сказал Калдур и с усилием проглотил ком, вставший поперек горла. Он знал, что отец следил за его жизнью, но не думал, что он запоминал друзей Калдура по Консерватории Волшебства.

– Рад, что ты хорошо проводишь время, – сказал отец. – У меня тоже все в порядке. Мистера Грэма вчера выпустили из карцера, и мы провели чудесный вечер, обсуждая разные типы пластида. Никогда бы не подумал, что…

– И ты мне больше ничего не скажешь? – перебил его Калдур. – «Рад, что ты хорошо проводишь время» – и это все? То, что я – лидер Лиги Справедливости, Аквамен, трус, да к тому же сплю с другим парнем, тебя не трогает?

Отец глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза ладонью; пару минут он сидел неподвижно.

– Калдур’ам, – заговорил он, и сейчас его голос звучал до странности мягко, – ты отправил меня в тюрьму на четыре пожизненных, разрушил мою репутацию и уничтожил мой непобедимый подводный флот. Неужели ты думаешь, что после всего этого цвета твоей суперуниформы или твои вкусы в постели могут что-то для меня изменить?

Калдур стиснул зубы и зажмурился. Дышать снова стало тяжело, и отчаянно тянуло на какую-то глупость. Например, положить ладонь на стекло, как обычно делали герои в трогательных драмах о несправедливо осужденных.

– И еще, сын, – послышался в трубке тихий голос отца. – Ты не трус.

Калдур открыл глаза – и увидел его лицо совсем близко, как будто между ними и не было никакой преграды. Ни принципов, ни предательств, ни четырех пожизненных заключений Черной Манты.

– Я не знаю, что мне делать.

– Так бывает, Калдур’ам, – улыбнулся отец. – Но ты что-нибудь придумаешь. Ты же мой сын, в конце концов.

И он положил ладонь на стекло.

– Ты можешь не волноваться, – сказал ему Калдур, разглядывая подушечки пальцев и линию судьбы, прорезавшую светлую кожу темной нитью. – Когда дойдет до эвакуации, я позабочусь о том, чтобы особо опасных преступников вывезли с Земли в первую очередь, вместе с детьми и беременными женщинами.

Отец рассмеялся, и тогда Калдур накрыл его руку своей.

– Отличные новости, – ухмыльнулся отец. – Тогда скажу мистеру Грэму, что побег придется отложить.

– Сделай одолжение, – попросил Калдур и поднялся. – Прости, отец, мне пора. Апокалипсис не ждет. Я еще загляну на неделе.

Отец подмигнул ему и повесил трубку. Проходя мимо конвоира, он с чувством хлопнул того по плечу; его спина снова задрожала от хохота. Ну да, конечно: сам сияющий гений Лекс Лютор только что обосрался по полной программе. Тут было что отпраздновать.

Калдур вышел на улицу и постоял немного, подставив лицо ветру. Потом вытащил мобильник. Число пропущенных звонков и входящих сообщений исчислялось десятками. Самой выдержанной оказалась Диана: она позвонила только один раз. Шесть неотвеченных вызовов были от М’ганн, еще четыре – из приемной Лекса. Кэтрин Кобэр позвонила трижды и отправила еще пять сообщений: «Что мне говорить прессе?» Калдур пролистал список уведомлений дальше и присвистнул от удивления.

Гарт звонил ему двадцать четыре раза. Последний был двенадцать минут назад, как раз когда Калдур выходил из комнаты свиданий. Кажется, это было действительно серьезно – насколько вообще серьезными могут быть отношения перед лицом конца света. Наверное, стоит перезвонить? Калдур застыл в нерешительности, не донеся палец до сенсорного экрана – и в этот момент телефон снова ожил.

В первую секунду Калдур испугался, что Гарт звонит снова – но он просто прислал сообщение. «Я с тобой, – прочел Калдур. – Все будет в порядке! Позвони, когда будет время».

– Позвоню, – пообещал он вслух, будто Гарт мог его услышать, и убрал телефон обратно в карман.

Настала пора и в самом деле заняться спасением мира.

** 16 августа, Метрополис **

Первое, что бросалось в глаза при въезде на территорию штаб-квартиры ООН, – это огромный черный джип, издевательски припаркованный прямо поперек дороги. Водителю было наплевать на правила – и, что удивительно, метрополисовским копам тоже. Впрочем, сегодня их ждали занятия поинтереснее: город бурлил, как кипящая вода в кастрюле. Люди ломились в магазины и кричали друг на друга, плакали, сидя на тротуарах, и орали пошлые песни пьяными голосами. С бордюров клумб выступали проповедники Апокалипсиса, призывавшие кто покаяться и помолиться, а кто – прямо сейчас прыгнуть с моста в залив. Сразу три съемочных группы вели репортажи из центра города: Калдуру пришлось заложить крюк, чтобы не попасть в кадр. Пару раз он останавливал воришек, тащивших смартфоны и шмотки из разбитых витрин, а еще один раз пришлось остановиться, чтобы помочь старичку перейти через дорогу. Тот подслеповато щурился и благодарил дребезжащим голосом, отчего Калдур почувствовал себя если не супергероем, то как минимум бойскаутом.

Черный джип высился посреди этого хаоса, словно скала, последний оплот надежды. Слева от него упирался в небо Секретариат, слева – утопала в рухнувших лесах Генеральная Ассамблея. Калдур слез с мотоцикла, подкатил его поближе к капоту и заглянул в машину: Лягушатник развалился на обоих передних сиденьях, закинув ноги на приборную панель, и лениво тянул пиво из горла. Даже снаружи было слышно, как орут в салоне Kiss.

Я создан для того, чтобы любить тебя, детка, у-у-у.

Калдур забарабанил кулаком в стекло.

– Совсем охренел – пить за рулем? – рявкнул он, перекрикивая Джина Симмонса.

– Командир! – в восторге завопил Лягушатник и полез обниматься. Калдур выставил вперед руки. – Да я ж только пивка тяпнул, не ссы, тут все бухие!

– Командир, я не пил, я обратно поведу! – высунулся с заднего сиденья Слон.

– Никуда ты не поведешь, – осадил его Калдур, – у тебя нет прав! Я сам поведу, а вы, – он проглотил эпитет, который так и просился на язык, – сидите тут и ждите, пока я не вернусь от Лекса. Какого черта вы вообще здесь, кто вам разрешил брать машину?!

Слон с Лягушатником переглянулись. На лицах их читалось одинаковое недоумение.

– Ну как же, командир, – сказал Лягушатник. – Мы тебя ждали. Чтобы ты был крутой, на тачке, с эскортом. Хочешь, мы и к Лексу этому с тобой пойдем?

Калдур открыл рот, чтобы по привычке отказать, но внезапно передумал. Это будет эффектно. К тому же какие ни есть, а они – его личный состав. И будь он проклят, если он не станет ими гордиться.

– Слон, за мной. Лягушатник, карауль машину и мотоцикл. Башкой за них отвечаешь, понял?

Лягушатник отдал честь пивной бутылкой. Kiss закончились, и теперь из аудиосистемы хрипел Элис Купер.

У дверей Секретариата курили и переговаривались сотрудники ООН. Даже здесь сегодня никто не работал. На Калдура со Слоном никто не обратил внимания.

– Через полгода замедление будет уже на полминуты, и все, попрощайся с сотовой связью…

– Все из-за мусора и озоновых дыр, я всегда маме говорила…

– А моря скоро высохнут? Киты уже выбрасываются на берег…

– Пчелы. Нет пчел – нет урожая, и все, никакого замедления не надо…

Слон громко фыркнул у Калдура за спиной.

– Во дают, а, командир? – сказал он, когда они вошли в здание, и махнул рукой перепуганным охранникам, обнимавшимся с табельным оружием.

Они поднялись в лифте и вышли на знакомом Калдуру тридцать четвертом этаже. На этот раз их никто не встречал. Рамона вместе с Мерси обнаружились в приемной зоне.

– Вывозить ее надо, – твердо говорила Мерси. Они с Рамоной сидели, наклонившись друг к дружке через стол, между ними стояли две чашки с кофе. – В твоей Мексике и так-то изжариться можно, а если день еще на два-три часа увеличится, так вообще!

– Никуда она не поедет, – скривилась Рамона.

– А ты настаивай.

– Ага, попробуй, настаивай на чем-нибудь, когда бабушка Магда уперлась, как мул. Да и куда ее? Не в Метрополис же, вот где точно ад. Родителей бы отсюда вывезти!

– На Аляску, – заявила Мерси и, словно в доказательство своих слов, подняла увесистый том Кена Кизи. – Там экология лучше всего.

Рамона закатила глаза:

– Ты реальность с книжками-то путай. К тому же у него там не экологическая катастрофа из-за замедления, а просто все загадили.

Калдур кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. Мимоходом он подумал о том, как сейчас дела на Аляске. Такая же паника, как и везде, или инупиаты держатся стойко? Почему-то он в них верил.

– О, мистер Аквамен, хорошо, что вы зашли, – сказала Рамона. В ее голосе не было ни капли удивления, словно она только и ждала, когда Калдур наконец объявится.

– С телохранителем, – презрительно бросила Мерси.

Слон решительно выступил вперед и выпятил грудь колесом. Рамона не обратила на них ни малейшего внимания.

– Вам кофе сделать, – поинтересовалась она у Калдура, – или сразу пойдете к мистеру Лютору? Я так думаю, он там свободен.

– Пожалуй, сразу. Кофе подождет.

– Ага, – кивнула Рамона. – Да, кстати, чтобы вы не беспокоились: кроме Маргарет в Генеральной Ассамблее вчера никого не было. Сегодня должны были начать разбирать завалы, да только я сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-то из рабочих появится. – Она повернулась к Мерси, возвращаясь к прерванному разговору: – И вообще, мало ли что он там в своем романе напридумывал? Я читала, он и травку курил.

– При чем тут травка?

– А на Аляске, между прочим, хорошо, – вмешался Слон. – Мы там год службу несли.

– Бабушка Магда все равно с места не сдвинется. Так и скажет: плевала я на вашу Аляску, а помереть хочу дома. Будто мы не слышали!

– Господи, Рамона, какая же ты все-таки мямля, вот будь у меня бабушка в Мексике…

Калдуру очень хотелось дослушать спор до конца – и, возможно, даже вступиться за американский Север, – но ему предстояла встреча с Лексом. С великим и ужасным Лексом Лютором, облажавшимся по полной программе.

Лекс сидел за столом, обхватив голову и уставившись перед собой. Калдур тщательно запомнил позу – надо будет рассказать отцу, ему наверняка понравится – и погромче хлопнул дверью, привлекая к себе внимание. Лекс встрепенулся.

– Аквамен, – сказал он, расправляя плечи. Надо было отдать Лексу должное – он собирался делать хорошую мину до самого конца плохой игры. – Я вас не вызывал.

– Ну да, – кивнул Калдур. – Это я собирался вызвать вас, Генеральный секретарь, но проезжал мимо и решил зайти лично. Подумал, что это сэкономит время нам обоим.

Лекс нахмурился. Он не привык к тому, чтобы сопляки из Лиги Справедливости разговаривали с ним в таком тоне. Калдур подошел к столу и без приглашения сел в кресло для посетителей.

– Я пришел выслушать ваши объяснения относительно утечки информации.

По лицу Лекса пробежала короткая судорога: вряд ли он испугался Калдура, но, возможно, вспомнил о ком-то еще, с кем ему предстояло объясниться. Что сказал Вандал Сэвидж, когда прочел сегодня новости в Интернете? Пока Калдур размышлял над этим, Лекс взял себя в руки.

– Не думаю, что должен перед вами отчитываться, – отрезал он, слегка приподняв бровь.

– Иными словами, вы понятия не имеете, как это произошло.

Лицо Лекса почти не изменилось, но Калдур слишком долго общался с Бэт-семьей и теперь отлично видел, как тот напрягся. Мышцы на скулах напряглись; еще немного – и станут видны желваки.

– Сотрудник, ответственный за утечку, уже уволен.

Калдур подавил желание спросить, только ли уволен – или заодно колесован, четвертован, повешен и пущен на корм рыбам в заливе. С другой стороны, болтливость лишила его работы, но сделала знаменитым. Не так-то просто прикончить парня, за которым толпами таскаются репортеры.

– Рад слышать, что вы своевременно приняли меры. И как это должно нам помочь? – Калдур мотнул головой в сторону окна, за которым сходили с ума Метрополис и весь остальной мир. – Вашими стараниями, Лекс, человечество оказалось на грани катастрофы. Надеюсь, у Света есть запасной план, потому что захватывать власть на такой Земле будет… проблематично.

– Свет со всем разберется, – отрезал Лекс.

– Сомневаюсь. Хотите правду, Лекс? Вы не справитесь. Помните, когда Земле грозило уничтожение два года назад? Вы помчались к Лиге.

– Это, – Лекс запнулся на секунду, – было оправданно.

Калдур улыбнулся. Странно вспомнить: три недели назад сама мысль о разговоре с Лексом заставляла его нервничать. Сейчас он уже не боялся – ни бога, ни черта, ни даже Лекса Лютора.

– Конечно. Потому что это то, что делает Лига. Спасает мир. Мы нужны вам, Лекс. И лучше вам поторопиться, пока Свет не решил, что вы совсем уж ничего не стоите, и не заменил вас кем-то получше. Я – сын Черной Манты, уж я-то знаю, что бывает с теми, кто разочаровывает Свет.

Лекс слегка побледнел. Он должен был отлично помнить, как Свет сначала избавился от Повелителя Океанов, чтобы отдать это место Черной Манте, подающему надежды, предприимчивому и с личной армией, а потом и самого Манту вычеркнул из своих рядов. Неудачникам в Свете места не было. Лекс уперся локтями в стол:

– Чего вы хотите?

– Полную свободу действий для Лиги Справедливости. Снятие всех наложенных ограничений и абсолютную автономность. Лига готова выступать с докладами в ООН, но не более.

– Хорошо, вы получите свободу действий. Но Лига будет согласовывать свои действия с ООН. А вы будете докладываться лично мне. Полагаю, этот компромисс устраивает нас обоих.

Калдур склонил голову к плечу и посмотрел на Лекса. Напротив него сидел не просто старый враг, хитрый и опасный противник – это был очередной претендент на то, чтобы дергать Калдура за веревочки.

Еще немного – и им придется становиться в очередь.

– Нет.

– Нет? – переспросил Лекс.

– Нет. Вы не ослышались, я сказал «нет». Меня не устраивает этот так называемый компромисс.

Лекс смотрел на него с тревогой и недоверием.

– И что же будет делать Лига? – спросил он.

– Лига? – Калдур поднялся и задумчиво почесал переносицу. – Не знаю. Я, пожалуй, подам в отставку. Знаете, друзья давно зовут меня погостить на Марсе… Да и на Ране, говорят, неплохо. Заберу отца из тюрьмы, поеду путешествовать… А вы, мистер Лютор, будете иметь дело с Бэтменом. Уверен, вы договоритесь.

Он поднялся и пошел к двери – нарочито медленно, чтобы дать Лексу время передумать. Тот по-прежнему молчал. Ну и черт с тобой, решил Калдур и распахнул дверь. Слон, Мерси и Рамона дружно отскочили к противоположной стене и приняли отсутствующий вид.

– Стойте, – резко произнес Лекс, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Все ограничения будут сняты, у Лиги возможность действовать свободно. В наших интересах действовать сообща.

Калдур подмигнул Рамоне и снова закрыл дверь. Отец им бы гордился, подумал он и вернулся к столу, чтобы пожать руку Лексу Лютору.

– Еще одно, мистер Лютор. На время кризиса Свет прекращает похищать детей с мета-генами.

Лекс невозмутимо улыбнулся и сжал его ладонь чуть сильнее, чем требовалось:

– Разумеется. На время кризиса.

Это означало: на неделю, пока не улягутся общественные волнения. Ну а потом и обществу, и Лиге уже будет все равно – люди будут заняты совсем другими вещами, пара пропавших подростков никого не заинтересует. Калдур стиснул зубы и заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ.

Это лучше, чем ничего.

– Если мы все обсудили, то нам пора выступить перед Ассамблеей, Генеральный секретарь.

Лекс должен был сделать заявление на публику – просто для того, чтобы у него потом было меньше возможностей дать задний ход. Калдур в последний раз тряхнул его руку и приглашающим жестом указал на дверь.

– Боюсь, на сегодня не назначено заседания… – начал Лекс.

– Назначено, – уверенно перебил его Калдур, вспомнив Гарта. Ему больше не казалось, что Гарт сбежал, придумав глупую отговорку. – А даже если бы и не было, уверен, все послы и так бы собрались.

Лекс с трудом удержался от того, чтобы скривиться.

Здание, в котором временно расположилась Генеральная Ассамблея, находилось в нескольких минутах ходьбы от Штаб-квартиры ООН. Это был ничем не примечательный девятиэтажный бизнес-центр, облицованный серыми гранитными плитами. Заходя внутрь, Лекс чуть расправил плечи и натянул на лицо выражение человека, который вне всяких сомнений держит ситуацию под контролем. Это выражение Калдур хорошо знал.

Внутри было так же уныло, как и снаружи. Выкрашенные в бежевый стены, скользкая плитка и печальные растения в низких прямоугольных кадках. Но, по крайней мере, крыша не текла, и ничего не падало на голову. Конференц-зал был забит под завязку: что бы там изначально ни было на повестке дня, сегодня на заседании были все. В проходах толпились помощники, между рядов сновали журналисты. Кто-то из «Дэйли Плэнет» брал интервью у Трои, посла Темискиры.

– Я уверена, что герои из Лиги не останутся в стороне в такой момент, – говорила она.

Проходя мимо, Калдур показал ей большой палец. Троя уставилась на него круглыми глазами и закашлялась посреди фразы. Кажется, она не ожидала, что герои из Лиги появятся прямо сейчас и прямо здесь.

Следом за Лексом Калдур поднялся на кафедру. Их маленький эскорт, состоявший из Слона, Мерси и Рамоны, остался внизу. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем послы заметили Генерального секретаря. На мгновение шум в зале стих – а потом Ассамблея взорвалась. Все кричали со своих мест, вскакивали на ноги, размахивали руками. От Лекса Лютора требовали ответа. Как давно в ЛексКорп знали о замедлении? Как долго собирались молчать, скрывая столь важные факты? Не стыдно ли самому Лексу после такого запросто являться перед ООН и всем остальным миром? Засверкали вспышки фотоаппаратов; журналистка из «Дэйли Плэнет», позабыв про Трою, отчаянно работала локтями, чтобы пробиться поближе к трибуне.

И вдруг в этом хаосе Калдур заметил Гарта.

Тот сидел на своем месте и смотрел на Калдура. От его взгляда ладони вспотели, а сердце забилось в горле. Не задумываясь над тем, что он делает, Калдур поднял руку и помахал. Гарт улыбнулся и помахал в ответ.

– …понимаю вашу тревогу, – тем временем говорил Лекс, – это, безусловно, главное событие…

Его опять перебили. Маленький круглый представитель Аргентины выскочил в проход и помчался вниз, размахивая руками.

– Вот именно, что главное! – вопил он. – А вы, вы ничего не говорили!

– Вотум недоверия! – выкрикнул кто-то, и его поддержали еще несколько голосов.

– Досрочные выборы!.. 

– Нам нужен новый генсек!

Сидевший в третьем ряду посол России, члена совета безопасности ООН, тоскливо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза рукой. У Лекса, сжимавшего бортики трибуны, побелели костяшки пальцев.

Лицо он по-прежнему держал.

– Генеральная Ассамблея вправе объявить мне вотум недоверия, – произнес он, и его звучный голос, усиленный микрофоном, разнесся по залу. – Однако прежде нам всем нужно убедиться, что это будет верным шагом и не усугубит разразившийся кризис. Да, ЛексКорп начал исследования втайне в надежде найти способ избежать катастрофы прежде, чем разразится паника, и за это я готов нести ответственность. Я оставлю свой пост, если таково будет ваше решение. Но прежде я хочу, чтобы вы выслушали меня – и моего друга, лидера Лиги Справедливости.

В одночасье стать другом Лекса Лютора – это было самое ошеломительное повышение в жизни Калдура.

– Лига Справедливости – наша надежда в эти смутные времена! – звенели слова Лекса. – Ни у кого больше нет такого опыта в действиях при чрезвычайных ситуациях и во время катастроф, никто не приложил больше усилий для спасения Земли, чем Аквамен и его товарищи. Вот люди, на которых могут положиться правительства всех стран. Господа послы. Выношу на голосование вопрос о снятии всех ограничений с Лиги Справедливости.

Предложение было принято единодушно. Гарт поднялся на ноги и зааплодировал, и все больше и больше людей присоединялись к нему. Одним из первых принялся хлопать представитель Марковии. Посол России отнял руку от лица, поправил очки и коротко сказал:

– М-да.

Калдур отодвинул Лекса от трибуны и наклонился к микрофону:

– Господа послы, благодарю за доверие. Лига Справедливости вас не подведет.

Из зала он выходил под овацию. Рамона громко свистела, сунув два пальца в рот. Что-то сейчас думает Бэтмен, просматривая последние сводки новостей.

– Калдур! – раздалось за спиной.

Он обернулся: его догонял Гарт. Калдур махнул Слону, чтобы шел вперед: пусть расчищает дорогу. Остановившись в паре шагов, Гарт перевел дыхание.

– Калдур, ты отлично справился. Вся эта история с Землей, с замедлением, я тебе сразу не поверил, прости…

– Слушай, – перебил Калдур и почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу, – сегодня, наверное, не выйдет ничего… Но завтра увидимся?

– Конечно, – ответил Гарт, и Калдур почувствовал себя неуместно счастливым. – У тебя, ладно? Мне пора сейчас, пока за мной сюда не прибежали журналисты…

– Да, мне тоже. Пока за мной сюда не прибежали Бэтмен и Диана.

–…но я с тобой. – Гарт помолчал, словно хотел что-то добавить, и еще раз повторил: – Я – с тобой.

** 16 августа, Сторожевая башня **

Конечно же, его встречали – пусть и не с таким размахом, как Генеральная Ассамблея ООН Лекса Лютора.

Напротив зета-портала стоял, широко расставив ноги и скрестив руки на груди, Бэтмен. По правую руку от него держались Диана и М’ганн, из-за спины которой, как цыплята из-за наседки, выглядывали мальчики и девочки из команды. Слева обнаружились Найтвинг, Черная Молния и Флэш, который то и дело чесал затылок и оглядывался по сторонам, словно выбирая место получше. Поодаль стояли еще несколько супергероев, а в тени главного компьютера прятался Джеремайя.

– Мы видели выступление Лекса Лютора в ООН, – сказал Бэтмен. – Так значит, он теперь лучший друг Лиги?

Калдур скромно промолчал. Когда имеешь дело с Бэтсемьей – это всегда лучшая тактика. Он пожалел о том, что не подготовился к встрече заранее: нужно было подумать о речи перед Лигой до того, как являться в Сторожевую башню.

Калдур уже собирался пригласить всех в конференц-зал, но тут от группы супергероев отделился Хэл Джордан.

– Калдур, Корпус Зеленых Фонарей готов встретиться с тобой в любое удобное тебе время.

Волевой подбородок Бэтмена на мгновение окаменел. Калдуру показалось, что он слышит скрип зубов.

– Корпус Зеленых Фонарей? – переспросил Бэтмен. – Думаю, перед общим собранием нам надо поговорить.

Он развернулся, взметнув полы плаща, и зашагал в сторону кабинета. Он не оборачивался: в конце концов, разве у Калдура был выбор, кроме как пойти за ним? Калдур постоял немного, взвешивая все за и против, и наконец сдвинулся с места. Следом за ними направились Диана и М’ганн; позади топал Слон. Он ни на шаг не отходил от командира и сделал только одну остановку, чтобы выудить Джеремайю из-за экранов бортового компьютера.

Кабинет, в который набилась такая толпа, неожиданно показался тесным. Бэтмен остановился напротив стола и повернулся к Калдуру:

– Объяснись.

– В чем именно?

Бэтмен чуть склонил голову к левому плечу: верный признак ярости. Калдур сглотнул и чуть расставил ноги, чтобы стоять увереннее.

– Ты скрывал от меня серьезную проблему. Поставил под угрозу безопасность Земли и Лиги, вступив в альянс с Лексом Лютором. Втайне вел переговоры с Зелеными Фонарями, подрывая наш авторитет на межгалактической арене. Какие еще шаги ты предпринял? Мне нужно подробно знать о всех твоих действиях, чтобы исправить причиненный ущерб.

Его тяжелый взгляд пронизывал насквозь, и Калдур почувствовал, что готов сдаться. Ему не справиться с Бэтменом. Никогда. Он будет говорящей головой до тех пор, пока его бывшие наставники считают это удобным.

Ну что, покаяться? Или действительно подать в отставку? Или…

– Я не считаю, что мои действия нанесли Лиге или Земле ущерб. Лидер Лиги – я, я за нее отвечаю, и мне решать, как поступить.

“Обойдусь без твоих подсказок”, – хотел добавить Калдур, но не рискнул. Он и так сейчас тянул тигра за усы. Отважно, конечно, но как бы без головы не остаться. Ноздри Бэтмена слегка раздулись. Он молчал – не потому, что не знал, как ответить, а просто держал паузу. Анализировал информацию, перебирал варианты, планировал действия.

– А я тоже не считаю, что действия Калдура нанесли вред, – невозмутимо произнесла Диана. – Более того. Сейчас позиции Лиги Справедливости сильны, как никогда. Теперь мы можем свободно действовать по всему миру, и это заслуга Калдура. Не знаю, как ты, Бэтмен, а я пойду за ним.

Калдур почувствовал благодарность. Пришлось постараться, чтобы сдержать улыбку: Диана в него верила.

Где-то сзади Слон громко хрустнул кулаками.

– Точно! – громыхнул он прежде, чем Калдур успел показать ему кулак за спиной. – Наш командир всех спасет!

– Калдур, мы ждем твоих указаний, – сказала М’ганн, и ему вдруг захотелось их всех обнять.

Ну, пожалуй, кроме Бэтмена.

– Думаю, пора открывать заседание, – сказал Калдур. – У Лиги много дел. Мы справимся с замедлением – все вместе.

** Эпилог **

** 26 августа, Айрон Хайтс **

Калдур остановил мотоцикл у ворот Айрон Хайтс, выставил подножку и снял шлем. Потом мягко погладил Гарта по руке:

– Уже приехали, можешь расслабиться.

Всю дорогу от Кистоун-сити Гарт держался за него так крепко, что на поворотах болели ребра. На самом деле, Калдур не возражал. Ему даже нравилось.

Гарт шумно выдохнул под шлемом.

– Больше никогда, – хрипло пообещал он. – Калдур, ты меня слышал? Больше никогда не сяду на этот твой адский драндулет.

Калдур засмеялся и стащил шлем с его головы. Гарт выглядел растрепанным и бледным: поездка и в самом деле далась ему нелегко.

– Ладно. В следующий раз поедем на джипе. Если хочешь, можно даже с личным водителем.

Гарт слез с мотоцикла и потер ногу: с непривычки мышцы могло свести.

– Я подумаю, – сказал он. – Ладно, иди. Мы ведь хотели еще зайти поужинать, а в девять у тебя совещание.

Калдур пристроил оба шлема на сиденье, еще раз проверил тормоз, отряхнул ладони от несуществующей пыли и задумался: нужно ли целовать его на прощание?

– Я ненадолго. Расскажу отцу последние новости про Лекса и эвакуацию, и все, – сказал он. С другой стороны, какое это прощание, его максимум полчаса не будет. Меньше, чем заседание ООН. Наверное, глупо кого-то целовать, когда уходишь на полчаса?

Или все-таки стоит?

Калдур замешкался, и, пока он принимал решение, Гарт шагнул ближе и быстро поцеловал его в губы.

– Я тут тебя подожду, – сказал он. – Иди, не волнуйся.

Калдур миновал проходную, по дороге помахав Верджилу, который вскочил со стула и отдал честь. В комнате для свиданий он уселся на свое обычное место. Отец появился через минуту.

– Привет, сын, – сказал он и улыбнулся.

– Привет, отец.


End file.
